Endings and Beginnings
by Kakool101
Summary: Edward had never thought of Jacob as anything more than an annoying kid. What happens when Edward's feelings become the only thing that can save Jacob? Will his feelings be enough? Jakeward slash. I do not own Twilight, just saying.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's POV

I had ended up in the worst place possible. Curled up in a ball in the middle of an unfamiliar forest, I was weak and tired. My heart ached so much. I couldn't walk and my vision was getting blurry. As it became harder to breathe, I remembered the events that had brought me here…

o0o0o

I saw them walking toward me. The anger in her eyes was apparent. I looked only at her as they got closer to me. She was everything to me and my heart broke to see her next to him, the bloodsucker, the vampire she loved so much more than she loved me.

"Why Jake? You know how Charlie feels about bikes? Why would you do this to me?" Her voice was sad, but I did not regret what I did. Lying to her father was not a good idea. There was some more conversation where I realized I had been wrong to tell Charlie about the motorcycle. But the words were not what was important, it was the feels conveyed among the three of us.

"Jacob, I wanted to say thank you for keeping Bella safe while I was gone." Edward had not spoken much except to expose my thoughts to Bella. This caught me off guard. He sounded so sincere.

"I didn't do it for you." I growled, turning to look into his eyes for the first time. That is when it happened. I felt my heart stop beating for a fraction of a second. I couldn't breathe and everything but his face seemed to disappear. It was like I had walked right into a soft, nicely scented wall that had been there all along and I just had not seen it. When my eye sight returned to normal, I realized I was on my knees.

"Jake?" Bella took a step toward me. They both looked at me curiously and both, yes even Edward, had concern in their eyes. I lurched back to my feet and started running farther into the forest. I stopped turning back to look into the eyes of my newly found imprint before I phased and ran as far away as I could.

I continued to run trying hard to block out the questions of my pack brothers. My head was so full of mixed thoughts and feelings that they could not make out what was wrong. I was glad for that. I crossed the treaty line, finally on my own side, I felt I could breathe a little better but I could not shake the feeling that I had left a part of myself behind. When I reached the small pond I referred to as Swan Lake. It was my haven, the place I went to, to wrap my head around things, to be alone. I phased, but I did not dress. I walked straight into the water. It was too chilly for a normal human, but it did not bother me.

When I had completely submerged myself, I let go. The gravity that was keeping my feet firmly on the ground was no longer there and I was rising. My body even out at a horizontal angle and the water effortlessly supported my weight. I closed my eyes letting reality drift away with the gravity. All I heard was the beating of my heart and the swish of the water in my ears as I drifted back and forth.

What was happening to me? That was a stupid question. I knew exactly what was happening to me, but what I was really asking was; what is going to happen to me now? It's not like this was going to be as easy as it was for Sam, although he did not really have it easy in the first place. How would I even begin to tell Edward? Or did I even want to bother? I was pretty sure I knew how it would end.

And what about Bella? How would she feel knowing I had attached myself to her boyfriend? I may feel destined to be with Edward now, but a part of me still loves Bella and I could never hurt her.

And me? How did I feel about this? Well, the person I was this morning would say that I hated that my soul was now tethered to the bloodsucker that I loathed more than any of the others. I wanted to punch his face or bite off his arm this morning. Now all I wanted to do was make him happy in any way possible. The old me would say that my free will had been taken away and I was being forced into this. But I did not feel that way now. I felt like the imprint had opened my eyes to something my hate and anger had been hiding from me.

When I opened my eyes, the sun had sunk below the trees and Swan Lake was covered in long thin shadows. I kicked my legs gently creating ripples in the previously undisturbed water and propelled myself to the edge of the pond. I climbed out. It was time to get home to reality, to Billy who I hoped would not hate me when he found out what I had done…

o0o0o

That was the day my life had changed and it only got worse from there. It was dark, but I couldn't tell if it was my failing vision or the setting sun. It did not matter though, I almost felt content lying there in that strange forest. Then I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I thought; is this what dying feels like…?


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I lifted him gently into my arms. He was so light it made my heart ache. He should weigh more than this and his skin was not the beautiful bronze that was his Native American heritage. His heart beat was so weak, I had to strain my ears to hear it. Fear struck me as I wondered if I were too late. The thought made me hold him tighter for fear he would drift away with the wind.

"Edward, we should get going. It isn't good for him to be out here." Jasper could feel what I was going through. He had since this whole mess started. That's one reason why he wanted to come with me to find Jacob. The other reason was that he was afraid of what would happen to me if I didn't make it in time. I was afraid of that too.

We ran. I made sure not to jostle Jacob, which wasn't hard with my vampire grace. As we blurred past tall trees whose age had to surpass mine, I could not help but be amazed at the beauty of our surroundings. The moonlight illuminated the layers of snow through brakes in the dense trees causing it to sparkle. It was the kind of natural beauty that drew me in and I wondered if that was the same reason Jacob had ended up here.

I knew the boy was drawn to nature. He thrived there, it was a part of him. Maybe he subconsciously hoped this lonely, majestic beauty of a forest would save him. But Jacob was so far gone I wasn't even sure if _I_ could save him. I berated myself for not noticing what was happening to him over the last year or so, but how could I have?

o0o0o

He had acted strangely when Bella and I had met him after our return from Volterra. I did not peg him for being the type to run away. But what had really struck me was his thoughts at the time. It was confusing and I could not understand anything. As if he were not thinking of anything in particular or he was purposely scrambling his thoughts to keep me out. When he had fallen to his knees I felt something must be wrong and worry struck me. I did not think my sudden concern for him was strange, rather I thought it was because he was an innocent kid and a very good friend of Bella's. I never thought there would be another reason.

The next time I actually interacted with Jacob was at Bella's graduation party. I had seen him in passing several times before but had not had a conversation or anything with him. The newborn army growing in Seattle had been occupying my mind. I was not happy to see the shifter and his friends until he expressed his desire to help fight the newborns. My family, Bella, and the Quileutes gathered to discuss the impending fight. As I listened to their conversation about working together, I found myself focusing on Jacob and his thoughts. There was something different about the boy. He was quieter and his thoughts seemed to be muddled and foggy as if he were purposely trying to keep them from me.

My curiosity peaked when I noticed that Jacob deliberately avoided making eye contact with me. He would look in my direction, never looking in my eyes or up at my face and then quickly look away. Everything in me told me to ignore his strange behavior, but I felt drawn to the mystery and I wanted to learn more.

I followed the three shifters out of Carlisle's office after we had made plans to meet with the pack and discuss strategy and through the crowded first floor where the party was in full force. "Jacob." I did not raise my voice over the music blaring for the next room, knowing that Jacob's hearing was almost as good as mine. He stopped and his friends stopped with him. He turned slightly in acknowledgement, but did not turn around completely to look at me. "Can I speak to you?" He turned then and looked at me. His expression was confused and seemed to have a bit of reluctant anger mixed in with it. His friends turned with him clearly not intending to leave his side. "Alone?" I reiterated. The two boys flanking Jacob looked at me and then at Jacob. He still had his eyes on me when he made a small but noticeable nod and then turned to continue walking toward the door. His friends, whose names I did not know, stayed where they were as I walked past them. Their minds were filled with thoughts of joining the girls on the dance floor and finding the table with the refreshments.

I followed him outside the house and into the trees where Jacob knew no one would hear us and where I was sure he felt more comfortable. He stopped and turned around to look at me. His eyes seemed to bore into me with a look I could not quite place at the time. I was struck by how intense his eyes were and I wondered if that was one of the many features that attracted Bella to him. I stood there trying to listen to his thoughts, but like before all I got was a jumble of fuzzy images and words I could not understand.

He raised his eyes and gestured when I did not speak for a while. "What did you want?" Nothing seemed simple with this kid, I thought to myself. I had noticed the tone in his voice and it had caught me off guard. He seemed upset, but not angry or impatient.

"I just wanted to make sure you are alright. You don't seem the same since the last time I spoke to you." I really was a bit worried about him, although I did not understand why. Maybe it was because I was afraid of what would happen to Bella should something happen to him. He did not seem as bullheaded and he almost never looked me in the eye which, frankly, irritated me.

"I'm fine."

"You know, with my entire family and your pack fighting together this really will be an easy fight. I'm sure of it. You have no need to worry." His muddled thoughts became clear enough for me to make out the idea that he was very worried for one person in particular, but I could not tell who and naturally, I assumed it was Bella.

"I will give my life before I let anything happen to Bella." My words were an attempt to ease his mind, but the thoughts I got from him, though foggy and confusing again, conveyed fear and a hint of desperation. Several different expressions crossed his face so quickly only my sharpened, un-human eyes could catch them until he settled on a scowl with his lips pursed together like he was trying to keep something from escaping.

"No need to be all heroic and make Bella love you that much more. I'm sure you're right, this fight will be easy and I doubt anyone will have to die. So if we're done with this heart to heart, I kinda got things I gotta do." He turned around and I stopped him before he could run off.

"Wait!" I held out my hand. "Let's call a truce for now, for Bella's sake and the sake of our families." Jacob hesitated before he took my hand in a firm shake. His hand felt so warm and inviting, I felt like my cold vampire body was going to melt at the touch. It was exhilarating and slightly intoxicating the feeling I felt. I held on tighter, staring at our two joined hands with wonder and excitement.

I felt Jacob tug a little and I looked up into his face. He looked questioningly at me and I let go. Jacob slowly lowered his hand down to his side and I did the same. Then he turned and ran into the forest. As I watched him go, I could not help but feel apprehensive about the upcoming gathering my family was planning with Jacob's pack.

o0o0o

At the time, I did not put too much thought into the hand shake with Bella in so much danger. But now, as I ran with Jacob in my arms, the sensation I felt when I shook his hand was foremost in my mind. If I had been paying more attention, if I had listened to that nagging feeling in the back of my mind, then we might not have been here in Northern Canada in the middle of the night.

"Edward." Jasper had not spoken in a few hours. He was being considerate of my desire to think and deal with my feelings. So when he spoke I was a little startled, I had almost forgotten he had been running beside me this entire time. "I think we should stop somewhere. I doubt it would be a good idea to run all the way to Washington with Jacob in this condition. Plus we can call Carlisle and assess the situation."

I nodded. The cold night air was definitely not good for a man as sick as Jacob and Carlisle would definitely be able to give us more information on his condition. Giving Sam Uley a call and letting him know we found his pack brother would be a good idea as well. We veered left slightly, the smell of human blood and the sounds of cars alerting us to a town about five miles to the south east.

We found a motel just on the outskirts of a small town. It may have been about the same size as Forks. I waited in the line of trees while Jasper went to get a room way in the back. It was one of those seedy motels where every room was entered from a door on the outside. We did not want to draw attention and my carrying a large, naked man would definitely be suspicious. Jasper motioned for me to follow him around to the very last door. It was past the street lights. Shrouded in dark and suited our needs well.

Jasper flipped the lights on as I walked in. I lay Jacob down, covering him up with the comforter, on the full sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. Then I sat down next to him on the edge and looked at his pale, unexpressive face and I felt as though I was experiencing my fear and pain for the first time. It was a weight on my shoulders and mind that I had not been expecting to hit me like an angry werewolf. I put my head in my hands and wept tearlessly as Jasper comforted me with a hand on my shoulder.

Author's Note: Hi guys! Thank you for reading. I am sorry my update has taken so long but I am having a hard time getting my story exactly the way I want it. I plan to update more often from now on though. Anyway, please feel free to review and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and many of the events mentioned in my version of this story do not belong to me either.

Jasper's POV

I stood next to my younger brother for hours. Edward was in terrible condition and the only thing I could do for him was be there in case he wanted to talk. He did not, however, and I understood. I did my best to think very little so my presence would be a comfort rather than a burden. And I knew better than to try and calm him with my ability. He needed to feel these feelings.

I could see the sun trying to break through the curtains when I decided it was time to do something. "I'm going to go call the family and fill them in. I also want to talk to Carlisle about Jacob's condition. I think you should stay here with Jacob," he only nodded, turning to look at the unconscious boy as I walked toward the door. "Is there anything you want me to tell them for you?"

"Just make sure they know I don't want Bella to know what's going on. Not yet anyway." I nodded and walked out.

I quickly walked out to the woods we had exited from last night. I did not want anyone to see my shining skin in the early morning sun and I wanted to spare Edward from having to hear my conversation. I planned to tell him anyway so it would be easier for him not to hear while he stayed in the motel room with Jacob.

I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial one. The phone made half a ring before it was answered. "Oh Jasper! Where are you? Are you ok? Did you find Jacob? Well, you must have because I can't see you." Alice could have gone on and on, but I heard Carlisle speak then.

"Alice, Jasper will tell us everything if you give him the chance. We're all here, go ahead Jasper." I took a deep unneeded breath. I had a lot of things to discuss with my family.

"We found Jacob in a cold, snow covered forest in Northern Canada early last night."

"What condition is he in?" asked Carlisle. He knew that I was anxious to learn what could be done for the boy.

"His breathing is labored, though it's slightly better than it was last night. His pulse is weak, so very weak, but it's steady. He hasn't moved or made any sounds. The most unnerving is that Edward cannot hear any thoughts from him and I feel no emotions coming from him."

I heard Esme sigh. "That poor thing." I imagined her leaning into Carlisle as he wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

"It sounds like he has gone into a coma. Where are you now?"

"A motel about a half day's run from you. We thought it best to stop."

"Good. I think you should stay there until tomorrow morning. If nothing changes or if he gets better, come home. Bring Jacob here where I can examine him and do what I can."

"Of Course, Carlisle I have this theory." I had formulated this theory in the middle of the night when my attempts to give Edward some peace began to fail. I was sure he knew of my idea but he had not commented. "If Sam said that Jacob's separation from his imprint would make him deathly ill would it not make sense that his imprint's presence should make him better?"

"So you think that Edward's presence will make Jacob better?" Emmett sounded skeptical, but I knew he and the rest of the family would understand where my reasoning was coming from.

"Jacob would probably be dead by now if Edward and Jasper hadn't found him. Sam Uley said that an imprint is the center of a shifter's world. You can't live without your gravity." Alice answered.

"Exactly, I think that Edward showing up when he did, literally saved Jacob's life just with his being there and I think it could even bring him back to complete health." I answered.

"I will call and inform Sam and Billy and I will speak to them about your theory while I'm at it." Carlisle added.

"Jasper, how is Edward doing?" interjected Rosalie. I did not have to be in the living room with them to know that all of their heads turned expectantly toward the phone. They were worried about him and I understood why.

"He," I was not exactly sure how to describe the state Edward was in. I chose to go with a simple, understandable explanation although it did not completely encompass the situation. "He is being strong. I can feel how confused and worried he is right now, but he isn't ready to talk about it. I think Edward will be much better when Jacob gets better." Edward was blaming himself for Jacob's illness even though it was in no way his fault and my family had guessed that. "He wanted me to tell you that he doesn't want Bella to know anything. I think he plans to tell her in person in his own time."

"Of course, we would not dream of doing otherwise. We hope to see you tomorrow afternoon, Jasper." Carlisle said. "And don't worry I'm sure Edward and Jacob will be fine."

Carlisle was always so optimistic and reassuring. I guess that was why he was the father figure in our family besides the fact that he was older than the rest of us.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I answered.

"Jasper, Take care of yourself please. If Edward's emotions become a little too much for you make sure get some space. Ok? Edward will understand." Alice was very worried. She knew better than anyone the toll others' emotions could have on me.

"I will Alice. I will." I replied.

"Tell Edward we love him and we're thinking about him." Put in Esme.

"Of course, Esme. I will." With that I hung up. I had only been gone for a day, but I missed them, especially Alice. They were always so full of care, advice, and understanding. Edward's dilemma was going to be a lot easier to handle with them around. I turned to walk back toward the motel where my brother sat watching over a boy he used to view with annoyance and a little disgust. Now though, Edward did not seem to feel that way. I began to think back on when this change might have occurred and I think it might have been around the time of the newborn fight…

o0o0o0o0o0o

After the wolves had left the graduation party that night, I began to plan my strategy for training the family and the wolves to fight this newborn army. However, it did not take me long to come up with a plan. The trick was not to make the wolves feel like they were less intelligent or talented which I did not think at all.

I spent the rest of that night with Alice. The fact that she could not See the outcome of the battle had her very worried, but I assured her that with our family and the wolves working together, we had the upper hand.

I was of course very worried about Edward, his girlfriend was the entire reason for the attack. I knew he felt guilty and worried and his over protective nature was not going to help the situation. He was spending the night at Bella's house like always. I tried not to worry so much because I knew he would be alright in the end, but when I saw him in the clearing the next day my worry for him only rose.

As I went through details of the newborns and their fighting abilities, I noticed Edward's attention seemed to be focused on Jacob. His feelings were of confusion, worry, doubt, and anger but I could not tell which was more prominent or what those feelings revolved around. Jacob on the other hand felt uncomfortable, tired, and annoyed. I also noticed that he rarely looked in Edward and Bella's direction. There was something strange going on, I could feel it, but I did not dwell on it, practicing for the battle was more important.

Our first day practicing with the wolves went well. They watched with interested wolf-eyes as my family and I practiced our moves on each other. The next day Jacob was the only one to show up. The pack felt they had enough information to come up with their own plans and they sent Jacob to work out details with us.

"Jacob, Bella would be safest up on the mountain top where the newborns are not likely to follow. However, the newborns will follow her scent." Edward did not feel confident about this talk with Jacob. The boy had been acting strangely and Edward was afraid of doing anything that might risk a fight or put Bella in danger. "However, your scent is strong enough it would mask Bella's. Would you be willing to carry Bella up to the mountain to mask her scent from the newborns?"

I expected Jacob to jump at the opportunity to be so near Bella. But his feelings at the question almost overwhelmed me. He felt reluctant, but at the same time desired to be close to whom I assumed at the time was Bella. But I also felt a dull pain that seemed to come and go in waves.

"Yeah I can do that. I will stay up there with you the night before the fight too in case something happens and you need contact with the pack and I'll switch out with Seth in the morning." Jacob answered. I expected Edward or Bella to protest, but they both must have understood that Jacob had a valid point.

There is a difference between the emotions of physical pain and those of emotional pain and Jacob's pain was clearly emotional, but I could tell he was fighting it. Under normal circumstances, I would have pursued an answer to my questions, but with Jacob being who he was and the newborn situation being so near at hand I chose to let it go. However, the problem festered in the back of my mind until my questions were answered.

o0o0o0o0o

Walking into the motel room, I found Edward sitting exactly as I had left him. He must have been deep in thought the entire time. I imagined he was wondering how he felt about Jacob and Bella and what he was going to do about it. That is what I would have been doing if I were in his place.

I Edward said nothing as I told him of my conversation with the family. When I had finished, he looked at me. His eyes were as sad as they had been for days. I could not feel any feelings coming from him and I knew that my words had temporarily distracted him.

"You think that I am the only one who can save Jacob?" His question was reluctant.

"It makes sense don't you think?" I replied. He only nodded and returned to his quiet, internal musings. I let him be and went to sit in the chair across the room intending to wait for tomorrow morning. With any luck we would be on our way home tomorrow morning, but I was more anxious for Jacob to recover and work through things with Edward. Then they could both move on and maybe the future held something amazing for the two of them.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Feel free to review and tell me what you think! The story is only getting better from here, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took me so long to update! But here it is finally. Hopefully I can write the next chapter in better time.

o0o0o0o0o

Jacob's POV

I was lying flat on my back in the dirt surrounded by trees and forest vegetation. I sat up intending to find a clearing or a road, get my bearings. There was a woman standing about ten feet in front of me. She had a smile on her face that reminded me of my sisters. Her skin was the color of mine and her hair was just as black and shiny. She wore a long sky blue dress that touched the ground around her bare feet. I knew this woman. I looked at pictures of her every day because my memory of her never did her justice.

"Mom?" I said.

"Hello, Jacob." Her smile widened showing pearly white teeth.

I could not believe my mother, who died when I was young, was standing here in front of me. I was elated to see her, but my worries of how I was seeing her took precedent. "Am I dead?" I asked her as I stood and brushed dirt off the back of my shorts. I was, like almost always, shirtless.

She walked up to me and put her hands on my biceps, giving me a fond smile, she shook her head. "Look how you've grown. No, sweetheart, you're not dead, but you're not exactly alive either. You're at a point where you have to decide which path to take. Most people don't get an opportunity like this, Jacob. You are so very lucky."

"Lucky? To be dying and in some kind of limbo where I have to make a decision on whether I want to live or not? Sorry, mom, I don't think I'm all that lucky." I looked away from her. Why would I be given a choice? I did nothing to deserve it. In fact, as far as I was concerned I did plenty of things that made me less deserving.

"I'm here to help you. Do you remember what happened?" she asked. I sighed loudly at her question. She probably already knew the answer, but I still did not feel it was something I wanted to tell my mother about.

"I rejected an imprint and I got sick." I looked at the ground as she nodded, unwilling to see her opinion reflected in her eyes.

"Come sit with me." She walked behind a tree and as I followed her, a newly fallen tree came into view. It was not yet grown over with weeds and the ground around it appeared disturbed by its presence. I sat down on it next to my dead mother. She took my hand and looked at me with sad, understanding eyes. "Why did you reject the imprint? You know how special and important they are."

How could I explain to her the many issues I had been facing? "He's a vampire, Mom. I'm supposed to want to kill him not love and protect him. And that's just the main reason. There are more, less important ones." Like that he was a guy, he was in love with my best friend, and he hated me just to name a few. I picked at a twig sticking out of the tree avoiding her eyes. I felt as though she knew everything and I was afraid she would disapprove of my choices.

"Jacob, you know there are always reasons to these things. I know you are afraid of being hurt, but look what happened to you when you didn't even try. Do you know where you are right now?" She looked at me expectantly.

"In a forest somewhere up north?" was my reply.

"No," she shook her head with a sad smile. "You're in a motel somewhere in the middle of Canada." I must have given her a confused look because she continues, "He came to get you, son. He was worried. He's sitting right next to you as we speak. Can't you feel him?"

I shook my head. "Why would he come for me?"

"Edward found out about the imprint. He doesn't want you to die. He cares about you."

"I doubt it. He probably just did it for Bella." I scoffed. There was no way Edward Cullen would come looking for me. The idea was absurd. Yet I felt a little hope bubbling deep inside. The kind of hope that had driven me to where I was at that moment. Wanting something I could never have was a very bad thing.

"Bella doesn't know about any of this. Isn't it possible that his feelings for you have grown since the imprint?" she countered.

"No. He is very much in love with Bella and even if he felt anything for me, I did not leave for that reason. I left to get away from him. I don't want to be in love with a vampire." I looked away hoping she had not heard the choking sound in my words or seen the tear that escaped my right eye.

"Oh, Jacob." She rubbed my back just like she used to do when I was upset, probably over something my sisters did to me. "You have to look past that, Honey. Those kinds of things do not matter. What matters is his heart and your heart. I know enough about the Cullens to know that that boy works very hard not to be the monster you have labeled him as. You know what that's like. Trying so hard not to be the monster you believe yourself to be."

I did not say anything for a while. I believed my Mom was telling the truth, but why would Edward come after me especially after finding out why I had left? And if he did want to work something out, how would we go about doing something like that with Bella and the Pack involved? No, I could not see my going back as a good thing. But then again, I owed Edward an explanation and I desperately wanted to learn how the vampire felt.

"Isn't it worth going back just to see what happens? If it doesn't work out, I'm sure you'll find a way to let go and move on. You are too young to die, Jacob."

"A lot of things have happened in my life that I'm too young for, Mom." I said, a little bitterness in my voice. She nodded, looking away. I was reluctant to put my life in the hands of that vampire. If I was going to die, I was going to make damn sure it was not because he had rejected me.

"I know how you feel about him, Jacob, and I think there is potential for him to feel the same way. He just needs time. Sam told him not to come after you unless he was sure he wanted you in his life in some way."

That statement had sent my mind into overdrive. I was now thinking up all kinds of possibilities and scenarios. Edward had come after me with the intention of making me a part of his life? Because he didn't want me to die? I knew enough about Edward (from Bella) to know that he was not cruel enough to save me only to hurt me again. The future looked a little brighter.

"I guess you are right. I should go back." I said, turning to my mom. 'Although, I've missed you so much. Staying wouldn't be so bad either."

She shook her head. "You're needed back in the real world. Think what will happen to your father and the Pack without you. Life may seem hard right now, son, but it will get better. I promise."

"Wow. Coming back from the dead and telling the future. Is there anything you can't do?" I teased with a smile.

"No, I just know that life is almost always at its worst around your age." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I miss you so much." My eyes began to swell with emotion and I did not care if I began to cry, she would understand.

"You've been through so much Jacob and so has Edward. The two of you deserve the love you could share together. Now go back. Be good and most of all be happy."

"I love you." I said and I wrapped my arms around her. As I looked into the trees, I felt her presence disappear and then everything went dark.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! I really like this chapter, myself. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and there will be some parts in here you recognize that I tweaked a little. I do not mean any copyright infringement.

o0o0o0o0o

Edward's POV

After Jasper returned from his phone conversation and he filled me in, we sat in companionable silence. He turned the television on eventually and we spent the rest of the day and all of that night waiting and hoping for signs that Jacob was recovering. Nothing changed. He had not moved or made a sound and fear gripped me every so often that he would be this way until his body finally gave in and he died.

I wanted desperately to talk to him, to understand the things he was thinking and feeling that had led him here. Did he hate me so much that he would rather death? I knew that imprinting on a vampire must have been a horrible embarrassment for the shape shifter, but I could not help but think that maybe he had a problem with who _**I**_ was, besides my obvious flaw. It annoyed me that I was being so self conscious. Why did I care what this wolf thought of me?

I knew why I cared so much though, it was because I cared about him. Jacob may have his moments of immaturity, but for the most part he was beyond his years. I had come to see him as very intelligent, giving, caring, strong-willed, determined, brave, and not to mention handsome among other things. I found myself drawn to him the more and more I spent time with him and the night we spent watching over Bella in the tent had been very enlightening.

As Jasper, Jacob and I headed back to Forks through the woods the next morning, I recalled the night in the tent and attempted to pinpoint when exactly I realized my feelings for him were changing.

o0o0o0o0o

Jacob and Bella arrived on the snow covered mountain-top looking sullen. Jacob let her down and she came over to wrap her arms around me. I returned the gesture. Their quiet attitudes told me something must have happened between them on their trip up here. I looked inquisitively at Jacob and attempted to search his thoughts. They were mixed and unreadable just as they had been for some time now. He was getting very good at that.

I chose not to comment on the awkwardness that had clearly arisen between them. Instead I said, "Now we wait for tomorrow." Bella went into the tent as the icy cold wind picked up bringing snow with it. I watched Jacob walk off into the trees to phase before turning to follow Bella inside. He was looking very tired and ill even. The thought of a sick Jacob fighting against an army of newborn vampires did not sit well with me. But I gave the boy the benefit of a doubt deciding that maybe it was the light, weather, or lack of sleep that was affecting him.

When Bella lay down to sleep a few hours later, the temperature had dropped significantly, and her clothing and sleeping bag were not sufficient enough to keep her warm. Her teeth chattered and she shivered violently. I was worried for her. I could hear Jacob making noise outside and then the tent was unzipped and the young shifter quickly stepped in trying to bring as little wind and snow with him as possible.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't stand to listen to her teeth chatter anymore. It's driving me insane. So I'm going to warm her up." he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Like Hell you are." I scoffed. There was no way I was going to sit here while the two of them snuggled up together.

"You want her to get frostbite or freeze to death?" was his reply. I shook my head. He had a point. "Didn't think so."

"There has to be another way." I said more to myself than to anyone else, but nothing practical came to mind.

"It's ok g-g-guys. I'm f-f-fine." She shuddered and I shook my head while Jacob sighed loudly. I relented. First of all, there was no stopping Jacob if he set his mind to something and second I was not going to let Bella suffer just because the situation would make me uncomfortable.

Jacob moved toward Bella and she stopped him saying, "No I don't need you Jake, I'm not that cold. I'll be f-f-fine."

"Please Bella. Pinocchio can lie better than that." Jacob replied. He went over to the sleeping bag and unzipped it. Climbing in and zipping the bag back up, he wrapped is large arms around my girlfriend. "Oh man, you're colder than I thought." He rested his cheek on the top of her head and Bella visibly relaxed and appeared to be warming up already.

I did not feel as jealous and annoyed as I thought I would at the sight of the two of them. I felt envious and longed to be able to give or feel the warmth they were sharing. We sat quietly while Bella drifted off to sleep. I could hear the wind howling around the trees and whipping in to rattle the nylon walls of the tent. Bella's gentle breaths met my ears but were often drowned out by Jacob's loud heavy breathing. It did not seem to fit the swift, agile, and stealthy behavior he had gained in his transformation into a shifter which made me wonder again if he was feeling well because he honestly did not look or sound well.

The only other sound I heard over the wind was the muffled hums and buzzes that were his thoughts. That jumbled mess that I was forced to listen to thanks to my "gift" was beginning to get to me. I wondered if there was something he was trying to keep from me or if it was a habit he had picked up after joining the pack.

"Why do you do that?" I burst out in a whisper. I did not want to wake Bella and I knew his enhanced hearing would not miss anything.

"Do what?" he replied turning his head to look at me.

"Keep your thoughts so mixed up and unreadable. It must take a lot of work.

"It does, but that's better than letting you or my brothers know everything I'm thinking. I know you can't help it, but I'd still rather not share." he said.

"I understand." He must have something to hide, I concluded. It would not be worth it otherwise. His brothers have learned not to pay too much attention to each others' thoughts just as I have. I doubted his privacy was being severely breached.

Since I had started conversation with the wolf, I decided to continue. "You must be loving this, you over there and me over here with nothing to do but watch." He shook his head.

"I'm past all of this fighting over Bella stuff. I can't do it anymore. Bella and I will never be together and I am content being her best friend." He was so calm about it. He did not sound much like the Jacob I had come to know. The Jacob I was acquaintances and enemies with was a fighter and as far as I knew, he never gave up. I felt a little suspicious.

"What is there something wrong with her?" I asked, humor glazing every word. Jacob caught my joke and laughed, his smile brightening the entire tent. Bella was right, his smile was like sunshine.

He shook his head, still smiling. "No, I just realized that even if she did choose me, she would never love me as much as she loves you. I don't want to be a last resort, the one she chooses because she can't have you. I want to be chosen first not last." He shrugged. His admission struck me. I was glad to see him being so mature over this, but I could tell just by looking at him that he was hurting.

"Jacob, forgive me for being so cheesy, but someone out there is going to choose you first. And I actually think that if we were in a weird triangle with any other woman, she would choose you over me. Bella is just kind of strange that way." He looked straight into my eyes. He was searching for something and I wondered what. Still his thoughts were blocked from me as he clearly chose not to comment on my statement. He turned away and muttered thanks so quietly that only my superhuman hearing caught it.

"You know," I continued. Leaving the conversation as it was made me a little uneasy. "If we weren't natural enemies and you didn't despise my very existence, I think we would be friends."

A small smile graced his face again. "Well, if you weren't a bloodsucker bent on turning my best friend, I might…" he paused as if he were building up the courage to say something he did not want to say. "no not even then." he finished. I had to laugh because I somehow knew he was joking. In a different life, under different circumstances, we could have been very close. He lay down, his face disappearing behind Bella's head and I let him sleep. He had a battle to fight and he was going to need all the rest he could get.

I spent the rest of the night humming a tune to myself and coming up with scenarios as to Jacob's secrets. None of them were very good, but I had to give myself points for creativity. I tried listening to his dreams, or more like watching because Jacob was a very vivid dreamer, but even though his defenses were down, his dreams were uninteresting and not very informative. They centered around possible outcomes to tomorrow's battle. He seemed very confident that everything was going to turn out well.

When the sun began to warm the tent and light shone through the walls, Bella stirred. She smiled at me and looked around at Jacob who continued to sleep. "Do you think he'll be okay? He doesn't look well." she said wiggly out from the sleeping bag.

I admit, I had been concerned for the same thing. Jacob looked tired and worn and there was a good chance he might not be at his sharpest for this battle, but I gave him the benefit of a doubt. "If Jacob thought his health would jeopardize the fight in any way, I'm sure he would at least warn everyone." She raised an eyebrow at me and then shrugged. We both knew, in all actuality, that the young warrior would never say anything if he thought Sam would stop him from fighting.

We left Jacob sleeping and went out for some fresh air. A layer of snow covered the ground but the sun was quickly warming up. Seth was resting under a tree a few feet away. I had heard him arrive about an hour ago. He had wondered where Jacob was, but quickly concluded that he must be in the tent so I did not have to explain anything to him, he understood. We left him resting and veered off to the left side of the tent.

"I'm glad to see that you and Jacob did not kill each other last night."

"We are learning to be very civil." I replied. After a quiet pause I continued, "I think you should tell Jacob of our engagement."

"I will but not now. This fight is going to be dangerous and I don't want his mind to be somewhere else. He can be reckless when he is angry." she said.

"I think he'll take it pretty well." After our conversation last night, I honestly believed he would at least appear indifferent to the news. He probably saw it coming.

"Oh please. He will not and I do not want to take the risk. I will tell Jacob about our engagement when…" She stopped and looked over my shoulder. I turned to see a very hurt and ill looking Jacob staring at us.

"Jacob." Bella and I said in unison.

The young man reminded me of a deer in headlights. He stood motionless staring at us as if things would change the longer he waited. His face seemed to clearly state that he was not pleased with the news. Even though Jacob said he would not fight for Bella anymore, I knew he still loved her and this news was like another nail in an almost sealed coffin. He seemed to come out of his shock. He shook his head, turned, and stalked into the woods.

"Jacob!" Bella called. She moved to go after him, but I stopped her. Jacob did not need an explanation from her right now. For some reason, I felt that was my job.

"No, I will go." She gave me a questioning look and started to say something but I was gone before she could. I did not run in my vampire speed, knowing that Jacob could not have gotten far and I did not want to startle him. I saw him jogging through the woods and I called his name. He did not stop.

"Jacob, stop please." At my plea, he stopped but did not turn around to face me. I walked up and stood facing his back allowing him the privacy of the emotions I knew would be playing across his face. "I'm sorry." was all I could think to say.

He reeled around to stare at me. The emotions I read on his face were a mix of hatred, anger, and pain. His eyes, though fierce, were red and swollen and tears glimmered on the cusp of his lower eyelids. He looked down and away.

I had an urge to comfort him, but I stayed where I was. "Jac…"

"Don't Edward." He interrupted. "It's fine. You and Bella have every right to get married. You love each other right?" He nodded, answering his own question. "I just overreacted is all. No big deal." The last word came out in a choked whisper and it hurt me.

"We did not want you to find out like this. I love her, Jacob." I saw him flinch and thought maybe he had been lying about moving on. "And I will take care of her. I swear."

"I know you will, Edward." My name from his lips was gentle and sweet. "I trust you."

He looked at me with the same searching gaze I had seen before. I wanted to answer his questioning eyes but I could not understand the question and I was surprised that I was not shocked by his admission. There was nothing I could say.

After what seemed like minutes, he turned and started walking again. "I'll see you after the battle." was all he said as I watched him disappear behind a group of trees.

o0o0o0o0o

I ran silently through the woods as my reverie ended. My feelings for Jacob had definitely shifted that night, but I could not pinpoint any one moment. Maybe my feelings had been changing slowly all that night and even before then, but one moment stood out the most in my perfect memory. _"I trust you."_ he had said. I never really thought he was referring to taking care of Bella but I was certain now that he had been referring to something else.

As we skirted around Forks and came very near our home, I sped up. It was late afternoon and I was getting anxious to get Jacob to Carlisle and hear the words of encouragement from the rest of my family members that the boy was going to be fine and that things would work out for the best.

I ran through the open door and right up the stairs. Breezing into my bedroom on the third floor, I placed Jacob gently on the bed I had erected for Bella. Looking at the unconscious man lying there as Carlisle moved to examine him, I realized it did not matter when my feelings for him began. I just wanted to get past this so we could see where they were going to go in the future because that was the biggest question.

o0o0o0o0o

_A/N: _Yay Chapter 5! Just so you know I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I will try not to drag it on too long. This chapter is by far my favorite so far so PLEASE tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here is Chapter 6! Sorry for the sporadic posting, but I get distracted easily with other obsessions. However, do not fear, you do not have to worry about the story dying. I will finish it.

o0o0o0o

Carlisle's POV

"He's alive." I stated. I heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the receiver.

"How alive?" The gruff question caught me off guard, but I understood what Billy Black was asking.

"He's in a coma. His pulse is weak, his breathing is often labored, but I am optimistic that he will recover." I was not lying to Billy. I was fairly positive that Jacob would recover. I just had no idea how or when that would occur.

"Because of Edward's presence?" Sam chimed in. I knew he was there with Billy.

"Yes. We agreed that it was likely that Edward's presence would heal Jacob. Edward seems very willing to stay by Jacob's side until he is well and then the two of them will work things out together." I knew Edward very well. He never did anything half-way. If he was sitting by Jacob's side right now (which he was), he was going to stay there for at _least _as long as necessary.

"That's one reason I think he should remain here while he recovers. Plus I would like to keep him close to me in case something goes wrong." I did not think I would get much argument out of Billy or Sam at this point, but I did not want to assume anything.

"Yes," Billy said. "He should stay where he can be looked after closely." He sounded hesitant. I imagined he was fighting feelings of hatred toward my family and what we were and desire for his son to have the best care.

"Mr. Black, I think Jacob needs an IV, a feeding tube, and a catheter. I'm asking your permission." I, again, knew that Billy would do whatever was best for his son, but I could not help but worry a little about his response. "Jacob has lost a lot of weight since I saw him last. It's important that we get him the nutrients he needs while he recovers. If he were my patient at the hospital, I wouldn't even ask, but the situation here is unique."

"Is it absolutely necessary?" I had been thinking about this since Jasper had called me from Canada. If the boy did not get any food or liquids, he would starve and dehydrate to death before he ever recovered from his original illness.

"Yes." Explanations were not necessary. Billy was an intelligent man and he did not need me to break it all down for him.

"If you have to, then I guess I don't have a choice. I want my son back Carlisle." He spoke the last sentence very firmly with a touch of threatening. This man impressed me.

"Alright. Good. You and the pack are welcome to come here and visit him any time you like. I just ask that you do not all come at the same time." The thought of an entire wolf pack in the same house as my family of vampires did not sit well with me. I knew that a situation like that would not go well.

"Thank you, for everything." Billy was a man of few words, but the ones he spoke said everything.

"Goodnight, Mr. Black and try not to worry too much about Jacob. He is safe here. I guarantee it." I hung up the phone and sighed. That conversation had gone better than I thought it would. I had underestimated Billy Black. His love for his son outweighed his hate for vampires and I had thought it would be the opposite. I respected the proud Native American much more after our conversation than I had before.

I stood and walked around my office gathering the things I would need for the procedure. Doing the procedure now was better than waiting until later. As I walked out of my office and toward Edward's room, I reflected on the last time I had doctored the young wolf. Not surprisingly the situation had been almost as bad as it was now and it had also involved Edward, although he did not know why and I had no idea at the time.

o0o0o0o0o0o

I ran to the house and grabbed my bag, dashing back out without so much as a stop for anything else. The boy, I knew, would be in great pain. Edward met me at the border after dropping Bella at home and we raced over the line we were never to cross. I had never actually been on reservation land. I had heard of its beauty, but I did not take the time to enjoy it now. When the treaty had first been made, the wolves had found us not far from their reservation line on land that was now considered our territory. That was part of the reason why they had been so lenient with us because we had not actually intruded on them.

As we ran through the forest now, I could smell the shifters everywhere. They were old trails. I knew most of the pack would be at Jacob's house waiting impatiently for me. I would have arrived sooner, but we had been held up by the Volturi. That was something else to worry about, but I put the boy ahead of it. He needed immediate help and my full concentration.

We came to a small red house set in a nice sized clearing. We knew it was the right house because a small group of young men, a young woman, and an older man in a wheelchair sat outside. We slowed to a more human pace as we approached so as not to startle or anger anyone.

"He's in the back of the house in his bedroom." I took Billy's statement as an invitation into the house and walked right past all of them and through the door, Edward right behind me.

When the Volturi had left, the entire family had insisted I not come to the reservation alone. I did not think anything would happen to me but I agreed. Edward had been the obvious choice. For one, the wolves knew him better than the rest of us, two he could read their minds in case there was a problem, and three, Jacob might feel more comfortable around him despite their hatred for each other.

We walked into Jacob's small room. It looked just as I would expect any busy, teenage boy's room to look. There were clothes on the floor, their cleanliness status unknown. Bits of his childhood like an R2D2 figurine on his dresser mixed with bits of his coming adulthood like the stack of books on the floor. Among the pile was Hemmingway and on top of that pile sat a brown wolf statuette with its head raised to the sky and its mouth parted in a howl.

Next to the pile of books was the bed where a very pale looking Jacob lay cautiously watching us enter. I went straight to the side of the bed and set my bag down. Jacob was sweating and the pain on his face looked as if it had always been there. I put myself in doctor mode. Forgetting about our rivalry, the newborn battle, and the treaty, Jacob was my patient and I was going to do the best I could to help him.

"Okay, Jacob. How are you doing?" A stupid question, though necessary.

"It hurts…a lot." was his reply. His voice was gruff and quiet as if it hurt him to speak. I would need to examine his ribs closely. He gave me a pleading look and I regretted that my examination was likely to put him through more pain.

"I need to examine you to find all of your broken bones and see if you have any internal bleeding. It's going to hurt, but I will be as gentle as I can." He nodded and then winced. "I'm going to touch you now." I thought it best to warn him, it would be the worst thing for all three of us if I startled him and he happened to phase. I reached my hands for his neck, intending to start at the top and work down. He flinched but said nothing.

I worked my way from his neck down his shoulders, his forearms to his hands, his chest and ribs, stomach, waste and hips, finishing with his legs and feet. My exam turned up a broken collarbone, a broken arm, three cracked ribs, and a broken leg. Luckily he had no internal bleeding, no punctured lungs, and no open wounds. However, his ability to heal quickly was beginning to cause a problem. His bones were healing before they could be reset into their correct positions. I could think of only one thing that we could do to fix the issue.

"I think I'm going to need to re-brake your bones." I stated. A look of horror came to Jacob's face and he settled his gaze on Edward. If I did not know any better, I would have thought Jacob were looking for comfort in my younger son. Edward gazed back at the injured boy sympathetically. "If we do not set your bones back in their proper place, they will be weak and you will have pain and difficulty the rest of your life."

_Edward_. I thought to my son. _Reassure him that this is the best way._ By the way the two had looked at each other, I felt that Edward would be better suited to convince the young shifter.

"I agree with Carlisle. Your bones are already healing and not in their proper places. If they stay like that it will cause you all kinds of pain maybe for the rest of your life. What if you can't phase with damages bones?" That was a very good point. It was likely Jacob's bone structure was a very important part of his phasing. "I know you can take the pain, Jacob." He seemed to be answering something Jacob had thought.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Jacob finally answered. "But please try not to accidentally kill me." I chuckled at that. Jacob was worried we would not know our own strength and actually hurt him more? I understood his fears especially after today's fight. Edward gave me a look that said he agreed with what I had just thought.

"Don't worry about that. We will be very careful and precise." After that Edward and I began discussing how best to go about our endeavor while Jacob lay quietly wincing in pain every so often. When we finally decided on leverage, position, and order in which to re-brake the bones, we set to work.

As Edward positioned himself to support Jacob by sitting behind him, I noticed tension in Edward that I could tell had nothing to do with proximity to the wolf. He did not appear thrilled about our task, and the first two times Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs when I broke his arm and collarbone, Edward cringed. I told myself it was the piercing sound bothering his ears that caused the reaction, but when I broke his leg and Jacob screamed for the third time, Edward made no response to even indicate he had heard that time. I was beginning to wonder if maybe Edward's reaction had other meanings but I did not plan on bringing the subject up.

Edward and I settled Jacob down and made him as comfortable as possible. I had given Jacob some instructions telling him not to get out of bed, or phase, or do anything that might endanger his recovery. He agreed knowing his recovery would not take nearly as long as a normal person's. I went to leave and turned back to see Edward hesitate to follow me. He appeared to have something he wanted to say to Jacob. I turned and continued walking out of the room intending to leave the two to talk, but found Edward right behind me leaving Jacob alone as he closed the door.

We walked down the hall, through the living room, and out the front door to where Billy and the pack were all waiting. While I had prepared things to start re-braking Jacob's bones, Edward had slipped out to inform the group so they would not come bursting in and try to kill us when they heard Jacob scream. The group looked at us, their eyes lined with concern hinted with anger, not surprisingly.

"Jacob is resting now. We reset his bones and they should heal wonderfully as long as he is careful." I was sure they understood what I meant. "The pain medication I gave him is not likely to last long with his high body temperature. I did not even know how much to give him really, but he seems to be comfortable. I will return in two days to check up on him and see how he is progressing. If he needs anything before then, do not hesitate to call me." I handed Billy my card. He nodded and held his hand out to me.

"Thank you." Such a simple word, but it held so much meaning coming from a man who hated that I even existed. I took his hand, nodded and walked away. As Edward and I headed into the woods, I did not feel ready to pick up our leisurely, human pace. I felt weary and had some things I wanted to discuss with Edward before we arrived home. We walked in silence for some time until I could not hold back my curiosity.

"Thank you for your assistance. I was afraid your history with Jacob might make things difficult, but the two of you seem to be on better terms."

Edward nodded. "Yes we do don't we." Something was distracting him.

"What is it Edward?" Edward always felt comfortable talking to me, but sometimes he needed a little prodding or he would just keep everything to himself.

He was quiet as we continued walking through the woods. When he finally spoke, his words were quiet and slow as if he were not sure how exactly to say something. "You know Jacob has being blocking his thoughts from me for some time now?"

"Really? That's an amazing feat." I stated simply.

"Yes. But even more amazing is that he continued to do so even when he was in all of that pain."

"I noticed you answered an unspoken comment at one point."

"That was the only time he actually let me in purposely. At the points when his bones broke and he screamed I caught glimpses where he lost control, but his mind was clouded with pain and I could not make anything out." He watched the ground as we walked and kicked a twig a few feet ahead.

"Why does it bother you so much? He hates you does he not? He likely just does not want a vampire roaming around in his head." He shook his head.

"Jacob is such an opinionated, vocal kind of person. I cannot help but feel like there is some secret he is trying to keep, from me in particular." He became silent again as he slipped back into his thoughts. I figured either Jacob was exaggerating the importance of his secret or Edward was thinking too hard again.

"Well, if it is directly related to you, I am sure you will learn it eventually. Secrets are very hard to keep from a mind reader, but don't press the subject. You don't want to aggravate the situation." Edward was known to have moments of irrationality and mysteries like the one he was currently dealing with would drive him there.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Walking into the room, I found it exactly as I had left it. Jacob was lying on the bed, covered to his chest in the comforter and Edward was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. He looked at me with a look that told me he had heard all of what I had recollected.

"Do you think I should have seen this coming?" he asked. I sat my things on the bed and placed my hands in the pockets of my lab coat. Settling my eyes on Edward I was not surprised to see him looking just as healthy and young as ever, but a pang of sadness went through me. Edward's current situation should have brought on tired, sunken eyes, worry lines, and his stress and lack of self care should have made him look older.

"No, Edward. How could you have ever seen something like this coming? You shouldn't blame yourself. Jacob did this for his own specific reasons, of which you can ask him about when he gets better." Edward was blaming himself. I somehow knew this was going to happen. The man constantly felt as though his mere existence was a hindrance to everyone around him causing destruction everywhere he went. At times when he felt this way the most strongly, like now, it was hard to convince him otherwise. The best thing to cure Edward's mood would be Jacob and his explanation.

We said nothing after that. I set to work on the IV and feeding tube for Jacob and Edward assisted me. As I collected my things and turned toward the door, I looked back at my sullen son. He had resumed his place in the chair next to Jacob and was watching the boy. His expression was unreadable, but just as I began to look away I saw Edward rest his arm on the edge of the bed bringing him slightly closer to my patient. _You never know_, I thought knowing he would hear me, _maybe this was the best way to bring the two of you together._

_o0o0o0o0_

Now just so you know I do not feel particularly confident about this chapter, but I had to get a new perspective and Carlisle's was best for this particular flashback.

Feel free to review I it makes me happy to see them in my e-mail and I love hearing what you guys have to say!


	7. Chapter 7

If you got any e-mails about updates to previous chapters, you can ignore them. There was format details that I felt compelled to fix and nothing in the story has changed.

o0o0o0o

Bella's POV

I was walking around my room collecting dirty clothes and discarded shoes while Alice sat on my bed reading a magazine. I was thinking up a plan to get information out of her. There was something Alice was keeping from me and I knew it involved Edward. Still, no matter how hard I thought, I could not come up with any plan clever enough to weasel information out of the tiny vampire. I settled on the straight forward approach for now.

"Have you heard from Edward or Jasper? That hunting trip seems to be taking longer than usual." I was pretty sure Edward was not on a hunting trip. Alice avoided looking at me, appearing very interested in whatever article was covering the current page of her magazine, but her golden eyes were unfocused. She was not reading.

After a few minutes where I sat watching her intently, but patiently, she sighed loudly and looked at me with a 'please forgive me but I had to' look. "Okay, Bella. You win. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Edward and Jasper did not go hunting." She visibly relaxed as if this information had been a terrible weight on her shoulders. But it was information I had already guessed and I told her that with a look. She went on, "They went looking for Jacob."

Now I was thoroughly confused. That had not been anywhere near what I was expecting. Why would the two of them go looking for Jacob? Wasn't he back in La Push where he was supposed to be? Ignoring me because my engagement upset him?

"Jacob ran off when he got the wedding invitation in the mail. He was sick so they went looking for him to make sure he was alright." She paused and gave me a guilty look, "They got back two days ago."

I wondered why Edward would not tell me he was going to look for my sick best friend. I had never sent Jacob an invitation because I was afraid of hurting him. Edward must have sent it and felt guilty when it did hurt him so he went after him to fix the mistake he made, although I could not really see Edward doing that. I started pulling on my shoes as I ran through a million possible answers my boyfriend might give me for his actions. I was going to get answers and it was going to be today.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Don't you already know?" I replied maybe a little too curtly.

"Edward is going to hate me for this," she said, shaking her head, "But I'll drive you."

We walked out to the car and rode to the Cullen house in silence. When we arrived I asked, "Where will I find Edward?"

"In his room." was her answer.

I got out and walked through the house, past all of the curious Cullen's, up the stairs, and straight through the bedroom door. I stopped in my very determined tracks when I found a very pale, unconscious Jacob lying in the bed and Edward sitting stiffly in a chair next to him. I went to the bed and sat next to my very sick best friend hating myself for not knowing he had been getting so sick. I also made a note to be angry at Alice for not warning me that Jacob was here.

"What happened?" It was the only question I could think to ask.

"He got very sick when he ran off." Edward answered.

I took Jacob's hand. It was warm like always but felt clammy. "How is he doing? Is he getting better?" Edward sat quietly for longer than I would have expected, staring at nothing in particular before he looked at me with a kind of sadness I had not seen before.

"He's in a coma. Carlisle doesn't know when he will wake up, but he is positive that he is slowly recovering although I have not seen any changes to indicate that." His brow furrowed. Edward was worried about Jacob. A sudden realization came to me.

"Have you been sitting here with him since you got back?" He nodded. It had just dawned on me that Jacob was in Edward's room and not in Carlisle's den where the Doctor could take care of him in a more hospital like setting. It did not bother me because really Edward's bed was the only one in the house that was never used, but it did raise some other questions.

I sat quietly for a few minutes watching Jacob's chest rise and fall slowly trying to take everything in. It seemed like time dragged on and on and Edward had been doing this for two days? I suddenly felt trapped in the room as if all the air was being sucked out taking hope and happiness with it. "Let's go for a walk." I said abruptly. It was not good for him to sit here like this. He shook his head.

"I can't."

"It's okay. Jacob will be fine for an hour or so."

"No Bella. I have to stay with him." This was getting weird. In a normal situation I would have expected Edward's tone to be annoyed or regretful, but it was determined and commanding. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

His hesitance was a little unnerving. He sighed loudly, "Bella, there is something you don't know. Jacob is sick because he fought against an imprint."

"He imprinted on someone?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, and he was less than thrilled about it. He tried to fight it and he got sick. It got worse when he ran off and he almost died."

"Why would he do something that stupid?" I said more to myself than to Edward. Jacob knew how special and important an imprint was. Who could he have imprinted on that would make him resist so strongly?

"Well, the imprint was kind of unexpected and I don't know his actual reasons for the way he reacted. I can only guess." He was looking at me with that you-must-understand kind of look but there was something I was missing.

"Who did he imprint on?" That would probably clear up some things for me.

"Me." was all he said. I felt my breath leave my chest and I choked on nothing. I might have even gone blind for a millisecond. Jacob and Edward? Had I heard him correctly? "W-What?" My voice was so quiet I could barely hear it myself. I shook my head several times. He never elaborated or explained. He waited for me to catch up.

"I need some fresh air. Can't we go for a little walk?" I was afraid if I spent too long with Jacob, I might do something irrational.

"I can't Bella. Jacob is only alive now because I showed up to get him and he is only going to get better if I stay here with him." He answered.

"You're going to sit here next to him until he is completely healthy again?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I hope I don't have to sit here that long. But right now, he's just too sick for me to risk it. I won't let him die because of me."

I exhaled loudly. "Edward, this isn't your fault and if Jacob had died, it still wouldn't be your fault."

"But if I were to walk away now, knowing what would happen? It would be my fault then." He retorted. I knew Edward and arguing with him about this was pointless.

"I…what are you going to do? What's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"I've had about five days to think about this. I need time to work things out with him. See where we stand and what's going on in his head." he looked away, but I could tell there was something else he wanted to say. When he spoke again, it was very quiet, "I have feelings for him, Bella. I have for a while. I just didn't realize it, for whatever reason, until he was gone."

"You're…you're breaking up with me for Jacob Black." I was stunned.

"No Bella, I don't want to break up with you. I just want to postpone the wedding while we figure things out. I can't marry you until I put this behind me." His voice sounded pleading as if he were asking _me_ not to dump _him. _"I know this sounds ridiculous. But I owe him and myself the opportunity to fix this."

"Edward, this is Jacob we're talking about! Your enemy! How is anything good going to come of this?" I came here to see my boyfriend and found my sick best friend. I had no idea my soon to be perfect world was going to be turned upside down. There were a million things running through my head, all accompanied by emotions I could not exactly comprehend. I did not want to hate the two of them because these things were uncontrollable, especially with an imprint involved, and I found myself going numb. "Well, I guess if you love him…"

"I don't love him, Bella. I care for him. I want him to be healthy and happy." He interrupted.

"But you will love him, Edward. That's how imprints work." I had seen it before. "I guess that makes me the Leah in this whole thing. You don't want to break up with me because you love me, but your feelings for him are different, stronger even. You're afraid that if you end things with me and then things with Jacob don't work out, you'll have no one. I understand, but you can't put me on a back burner in case you need me again one day."

He reached his hand over the bed for mine but I pulled back never letting go of Jacob. I was holding his hand too tightly, but I doubted it hurt him and I was afraid I might beat the crap out of his unconscious body if I let go.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I know you are." I stood and placed Jacob's hand gently back on the bed. Bending down, I kissed Jacob on the forehead. Somehow, I knew the gesture would bother Edward and although I could not hate him for this, I could be angry enough to hurt him a little.

"I need to go. I'll talk to you later." Before he said anything, I turned and walked out the door. What I really wanted was for him to stop me, apologize, and say he would never love anyone but me. However, as I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I knew he wasn't coming.

Walking past the living room, four sets of golden eyes watched me. I looked at them all. They looked apologetic and understanding. "Alice, can you give me a ride home?"

"Yes, of course."

I walked out the door toward her Ferrari and she followed quickly after. The drive back was completely quiet for almost ten minutes. I was surprised that she waited that long.

"You took the news extremely well."

"Why fight over something no one can control. Edward can't help that he has feelings for Jacob and Jacob certainly can't control an imprint. Look what happened to him when he tried. He's lucky Edward's feelings for him grew or he would be dead by now." Alice nodded.

"Yeah but Edward could still turn him down."

"I won't marry Edward if his heart is even partially with someone else. I can't spend eternity with someone who doesn't or can't love me one hundred percent." I returned.

"Well, you're a better person than I am then cause I would fight for Jasper until I knew for sure that it was over." I did not comment. Alice did not understand imprinting. She had not seen Sam and Emily together and did not know the Quileute's beliefs. An imprint was a special and supposedly rare thing that a wolf experienced and is meant to be taken very seriously. There was a connection between Edward and Jacob and I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I would never win against it.

"You know, I could almost feel it, I think." I spoke after a few quiet minutes.

"Feel what?" She asked.

"His drifting away from me. Both of them actually. Jacob wasn't as determined to get me to be with him. I thought maybe he was starting to realize it would never happen. And Edward, he grew more and more distant especially after the newborn battle. I figured he was feeling nervous about the wedding or about turning me. I guess I should have known." I was beginning to feel angry at myself for not picking up on the changes happening in Edward. But I understood that Edward had not even noticed the changes in himself so there was no way I could have.

"No, Bella. How could you have guessed this?" She parked the car outside of my house and turned to face me. "You could still fight for Edward."

"No. It wouldn't be fair. The Quileute believe an imprint is a connection between soul mates and that there could never be a relationship with more happiness or love than that. If you had seen Sam and Emily together you would believe that too. It's…beautiful. I can't deny Jacob or Edward that."

I opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride, Alice." She did not say anything. I got out of the car and walked inside the house, up the stairs and straight to my room. Charlie would still be at work for about another two hours. I kicked off my shoes and lay down on the bed. I wanted to cry. I felt like I had just lost everything, but a part of me knew that wasn't true. I did not have to lose Edward or Jacob, but could I being friends with them? Could I handle seeing my best friend and ex-fiancé together? And if things did not work out between them, would I go back to Edward? Would I have to choose a side? Or should I just remove myself from the whole thing, go back to Arizona or to Florida and try something different?

I knew that last question was a big "no." I was part of the supernatural world that these two men existed in and I felt like they would need me in the future as much as I had always needed them. I had to stay and I had to learn to deal with me own issues about their relationship so I could be there for them. I owed them both my life after all.

o0o0o0o

A/N: So I know that Bella is kind of OOC here, but the way I picture she would really have reacted did not fit well with my story and I did not relish writing something so annoying. so I made her less selfish and more understanding because this story isn't really about her.

Let me know what you think! Oh and just to let you know Jacob won't be in his coma for too many more chapters but I don't want to ruin any surprises so I won't tell you how many just hang in there!


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's POV

Being Alfa was never really on my to-do list. The responsibility could be a bit overwhelming, but it was something I had come to accept after Jacob turned it down. The hardest part of my job was keeping each wolf in line which could be difficult with guys like Paul and Jacob.

Lately, I had not been doing my job that well. Not when taking into account the fact that my Beta was lying in a vampire's house, fighting for his life after imprinting on one of them and then keeping it a secret. Now I was going to have to go over there among the bloodsuckers to check on him.

I had not yet been there, but in the week since Cullen had brought him back, Billy had been to see him three times. The first time he went with Quil and Embry who were 'chomping at the bit' to go check on their best friend and get a feel for his situation. The second time Billy went with Seth who practically had to sneak away from Leah to get there. The third time he had gone with Sue, with no wolf for protection. I had only allowed that because we were informed that only Edward would be in the house at the time because the others were going hunting. But I made sure no one went over there by themselves. My trust for the Cullens had grown a little and I doubted they would hurt any of us, but the desires of vampires and the anger of wolves could be difficult to control.

Today I was going with him because I had to make sure Jake was doing well. In all actuality, I was beginning to get used to Edward. His family still set me on edge, but there was something about him that made me a little more trusting. It might have been because of the imprint. I was a firm believer that imprinting was a kind of gift from the spirits and that they had some plan we may not yet understand. Trusting him a little more could also be contributed to the fact that every time I had ever conversed with him, he was civil and un-vampire-like. The last time I had spoken with him was the day I told him about Jacob's running away and the imprint.

o0o0o0o

I had just come from a long night of patrol. Jacob had run off yesterday afternoon and someone had to cover his shift. My paws hit the ground with a thud as I made my way home, when I felt someone phase in. It was Embry.

_Sam we gotta talk man. Quil and I found something._ He said.

_Can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm tired._ I responded. I knew what his answer would be. He would not have bothered me until day time unless it was important.

_Its about Jacob. _I was sure then that it was important and I made my way to Quil and Embry who were out on First Beach.

I phased and got dressed. When I got to where the guys were, they had extremely serious looks on their faces and I was starting to feel worried. "What is guys?"

"We went to Jacob's house to get a video game of mine he had borrowed." Answered Quil. "And in his room we found this." He handed me a crumpled looking piece of paper that I had not noticed he was holding.

"You were rifling through crumpled up papers of Jacob's? Jeez, guys.."

"No," Embry interrupted. "We found this sitting out on his dresser. He had un-wrinkled it. Anyway, just read it." I looked at the paper. It was definitely covered in Jacob's handwriting. What caught my eye first and sent a wave of shock through me was who the letter was addressed to;

Edward,

I know you hate me and I don't blame you. We are enemies after all.

But I know that you and Bella are going to be happy together and that's all

I've ever wanted. I don't hate you anymore. I have to tell you that I imprinted

on you. I realize you may not know what that means, but you'll figure it out. It

won't cause you any problems, I promise. Just know that I'm sorry.

Jacob

I was aware that my mouth was hanging open and the guys were staring at me. I had to sit down. What did this letter just say? Jacob and Edward? Then, Jacob's strange behavior started to make sense. He had been hiding his thoughts from us and he had been spending a lot of his time alone. I had figured it was because he was upset over the whole Bella thing. Now I was finding out it was actually an Edward thing.

"What are we going to do?" Quil asked.

"Yeah. We gotta find Jacob. He was sick Sam. We know why now. He's only going to get worse." stated Embry. The guys were right. Jacob was in trouble and we had to do something.

"We would never find him. He probably doesn't want to be found." Jacob had had time to get almost anywhere. We could travel very fast and very far in our wolf forms. "But I know someone who might be able to help."

"Edward." stated Embry. As he and Quil stood to leave.

When we got to my house, I sent them home to get some sleep. Although I doubted they would. I planned to see Edward alone. That way he would not be intimidated and I might be able to explain things better without a crowd. Walking into the house, and turning on the living room light, I went straight to the drawer with the address book. In there I had placed a card with Edward's number on it. He had given it to me back before the newborn battle in case of emergency. Taking the phone out to the garage, so as not to wake Emily, I dialed the number on the card. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Came the elegant, calm voice.

"Edward. This is Sam Uley." I replied.

"Sam? What's wrong?" His voice now sounded alert and attentive.

"I need to talk to you. Can we meet alone at the treaty line in fifteen minutes?" There was no way I was going to have this conversation over the phone although it did sound slightly more appealing than meeting the vampire face to face. There was silence on the other end for a few seconds while he deliberated. I thought he might say no so I added, "It's about Jacob."

"I'll be there." he replied. I hung up the phone, walked out into the dark night and removed my shorts. Taking a deep breath I thought about the coming future and the ways I could try to make it work out for the better. I phased and started making my way to the treaty line.

As I approached the treaty line, I caught a whiff of something particularly unpleasant. Turning and following its direction, my nose began to sting increasingly. It led me straight to the vampire who was standing patiently with his hands in his pockets and an unreadable expression on his face. I slipped behind a tree, phased and dressed. Stepping out I stood in front of the young bloodsucker.

We were about the same height, but his build was leaner than mine. His skin of course was pale and even more so in the glow of the moonlight. His bronze colored hair looked a little winded from running, but would still impress any hair stylist. And his golden eyes looked straight into mine with intensity, curiosity, and what I thought might be a touch of worry all mixed in together.

"Thank you for coming." I greeted. Make sure to stay civil, I told myself. A small smile graced his face as he nodded.

"What happened?"

"Jacob ran off yesterday after he got your wedding invitation in the mail." I thought starting at the beginning was better than just jumping into it. "Now we don't know where he is and we need to find him." He looked at me, his face still expressionless. He was waiting for more of an explanation.

"I called you because there is something you need to know." I pulled out the letter and handed it to him. He took it and opened it. There was silence for a few minutes. Considering his heightened senses and speed I figured he had probably read the letter more than once by the time he spoke.

"What exactly is an imprint?" was his first question. I expected that, but I still had no idea how best to explain it.

"Imprinting is kind of like love at first sight, for lack of a better explanation. It's a connection that's made. Most Quileute believe that an imprint is a finding of your soul mate." I stopped here to let my words sink in and hopefully he would have some questions I could answer to better explain the situation.

Seeming to read my mind, which I know he did, he asked, "How does this happen?"

I shook my head, "We don't know for sure. It just happens when the wolf looks at his imprint for the first time."

"That would have been just after we got back from Volterra. He kept this a secret for that long? That must have been why he was working so hard to hide his thoughts from me." Edward was really thinking now, I could tell. He was probably going back through all of his encounters with Jacob checking to see if there were any sign he should have noticed. After a short time, he looked at me and asked, "Why did you come to me with this?"

"Because, despite what Jacob may think, and how I feel about what you are, you are affected by this too and you deserve to know. But that wasn't the only reason." I swallowed, "I'm sure you noticed how sick Jacob was getting?" He nodded. "I think it was because he was fighting the imprint. You see, the pull of the imprint on a wolf is very strong. It's kind of like blood for a vampire. Without your imprint in your life, you feel like…like….well, like you're dying. Most of us would never fight against it. It's so important and meaningful to us. But I think, considering who Jacob imprinted on," I gestured my hand toward Edward. "Or what, rather, he didn't feel that way. So he fought against it and it made him sick. I believe it's going to get a lot worse."

"You mean if he isn't with me, he is going to keep getting sick, and you think it will kill him?" He was catching on quickly.

"Yes."

"But you haven't gone out looking for him." He stated.

"We would never find him. In the time he's had since yesterday afternoon, he could have gotten anywhere by now."

"I get that I'm somehow important in finding him, but I don't exactly understand how." said Edward.

"I said before that an imprint is a connection. Well, Jacob isn't just connected to you. You're connected to him, too. You may not feel it but that's only because you just found out and he isn't around. This connection is so strong. It can lead you to him. I used it once to find Emily." He looked at me skeptically. "I didn't come here expecting you to run after him. It was a tiny hope I was hanging on to." I had never really expected him to agree to go find Jacob.

"Why?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why did you not expect me to go after Jacob?" I kind of figured he knew the answer to that question but I answered him in my own words anyway.

"Because you're a vampire. Because he tried to take Bella away from you. Because he was an ass to you." Even if you did deserve it, I thought. "Because he is a wolf and your life is probably a little easier with one less running around here."

"Stop." He interrupted me. "You may be right about a lot of it, but I would never be glad that someone was dead just to make my life easier. I'm not as cold-hearted and evil as you think I am. I'll go find Jacob and bring him back."

I admit, I was stunned. I did not expect him to agree to this. "You have to understand, first, that if Jacob is really sick, of he's dying, you're bringing him home is not going to fix that. He ran away for a reason and unless you plan on making him a part of your life in some way, may be it would be best to leave him alone." I did not want Edward to bring Jacob back, make him better, just to turn around and leave him.

Edward nodded. He was silent for a minute, then he asked, "How does it work?"

I knew he was asking about using the connection to find Jacob. "You just kind of feel it." I answered. "Right now, if you pay real close attention, you might feel like something is missing. Almost like you forgot something before you walked out the door." he nodded. He felt it. "Hold on to that feeling. Dwell on it, make it stronger." I waited. I was not entirely sure anything was going to happen.

He was staring at the ground focusing on something I could not see. "I feel it. It's kind of like a tugging now."

"Yeah," I smiled a little. "That's it. Now you just gotta hold on to that and follow it. If you go the wrong direction, the feeling will change, but as you get closer it gets stronger."

He looked me dead in the eyes with a look of determination on his face. I began to wonder if maybe he felt more for Jacob than anyone really knew, including himself. "I will call when I find him." With that he ran off in the direction I knew his house to be in, and I did not see him again for another week.

o0o0o0o0o

Walking into the vampires' house alongside Billy, I felt a little exposed and vulnerable. Most of the Cullens were out, I had been informed, but that did not ease my nerves. The smell did not help either. Dr. Cullen helped Billy up the stairs. I was going to do it, but he insisted and seeing as how it was his house and he was stronger than me, I did not argue. He left us to make our own way to Edward's room saying he had some work to do in his office.

As we got to the bedroom door I felt as though I were in a hospital late at night. It was so very quiet. I could hear Billy's heart beat calmly unlike my own which beat rapidly in anticipation and alertness. The air smelled so clean like everything had been sanitized and the squeak of Billy's wheelchair seemed to fit in so very well. I smiled to myself thinking of how much Jacob would hate the still, quiet of this place. He was a restless kind of person, lying in bed doing nothing in a house so quiet and depressing would drive him insane. I was looking forward to the day when he woke up and brought some life into the vampires' lair. Pun intended.

Stepping into the room, I found just what I had expected. Jacob was lying in the middle of a large, comfortable looking bed while Edward sat in a chair on the other side. He looked up as we entered.

"Hello Billy, Sam." He did not look tired, or bored, or restless like I would have been sitting next to the bed of my ill imprint, but rather he looked the same as when I had seen him the last time. There was concern on his face, but mostly he was calm and collected like someone who had had a hundred years to master his emotions. I nodded my head in acknowledgement of his greeting.

Billy rolled up to the bed and took Jacob's hand. "Has anything changed?" he asked.

"No." Edward replied. He placed a book he had been holding on the night stand next to him and stood placing his hands in his pockets. My biggest concern when I learned of Jacob's imprint was how Edward was going to react. Not because I cared about his feelings, because I didn't, but because his reaction would affect Jacob. So far he had done everything to make me believe he actually cared about Jacob. That maybe he even had feelings for him.

"I do care about Jacob." He spoke quietly as if he were unsure he wanted to say anything. I was confused then I realized he had heard my thoughts and maybe he felt the future needed to be addressed like I did. "And I think I do have feelings for him."

I looked at Billy. He was still holding Jacob's hand and watching his sleeping face. I knew the man was listening intently but he made no move to comment on Edward's admission.

"But I do not see how that matters." Continued the vampire.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, maybe my feelings aren't real. Maybe they are the product of the imprint."

I knew this was going to come up eventually. Everyone I know who imprinted on someone has had to deal with this. I thought maybe Edward would wait until Jacob woke up to address this, though. But I figured with all of the alone time he has had in the past week, it was probably eating at him so badly he needed answers to his questions. I was not sure what to tell him though.

There was a good chance his and Jacob's situation was unique compared to other imprints for two important reasons. The first being that he was a vampire, someone who should be an enemy, but the second and maybe just as important was that he was a male. No wolf has ever imprinted on the same sex before, to the tribe's knowledge.

"I'm not a homosexual." Edward stated simply. I felt bad for him. There were a lot of things he was dealing with right now from his feelings toward our kind to his sexual identity. Billy shook his head and looked up at Edward. His eyes showed sympathy and understanding.

"Of course you're not. Jacob isn't either. Look, sit down and I'll explain some things to you." Edward took his seat across the bed from Billy. The older man fixed the eternally young one with a firm look to keep his attention. "Imprinting does not create love or relationships. It did not give you these feelings you are having. What it does is allow possibilities.

"The spirits, for whatever reason, Edward, chose you and Jacob as soul mates. Some think imprinting is used to bring out the best in two people. To make them better warriors, better men or women. But it never forces two people together who absolutely could never get along. Your feelings for Jacob are completely natural. They aren't imprint manufactured."

"You see," I chimed in. "We think that imprinting merely breaks down any barriers that might keep someone from their… soul mate. For me, it was my relationship with Leah. It opened your minds, made Jacob overlook the fact that you're a vampire and you overlook that he's a wolf. It doesn't matter to either of you that you're straight men because that's an issue the imprint chose to ignore. Does this make sense?"

Edward nodded. Looking down at Jacob, he sighed. I was not quite sure whether our information made him feel better or worse about his situation, but at least he understood it a little better now.

Billy and I stayed until the sun was starting to set. As we were leaving the room, I shook Edward's hand and offered him a smile. It was a small gesture with a lot of meaning. He understood and returned my smile. "Thank you." He said quietly. I nodded in acceptance and walked out the door after Billy. My hopes for Jacob's future were rising and I wondered if maybe the spirits really did have a plan after all.

o0o0o0o

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. My motivation kind of went on vacation for a while. Anyway, I know this is a long one, but I had a lot of information to get to you guys.

I promise to upload the next chapter sooner. I've already written most of it. And I know you guys will be happy to see what is coming next!

Please review and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

OK guys. I know it's been a while and I"m really sorry. I don't have a good excuse so I won't bother to try giving one. Here is my latest installment. I"m not particularly proud of it, but it works.

o0o0o0o

Edward's POV

I had been sitting here with Jacob for eleven days. I was not overly bored or impatient, but I was beginning to get hungry. The thirst was bearable right now, but soon I would have to leave to hunt for at least a little while. The thought filled me with worry. What would happen if I left Jacob? He was getting stronger, but he was still unresponsive.

I had had nothing but time to think in the last week and a half. I thought about Bella, my family, Jacob's family and Jacob and how this situation was going to affect them all. But my thoughts were always brought back to Jacob and his extremely slow return to health. I was confident that the issues I dwelled on daily could be resolved if I could just speak with him.

There was one thing I knew for sure. My presence kept Jacob alive and even improved his health slowly. But, besides when I had to carry him from Canada, I had always been a few feet away sitting in this chair next to his bed or standing by the window. If I was closer, if his subconscious could register that I was there with him, then maybe that would be even better for him.

I stood from the chair I had been occupying and took up a space on the bed next to Jacob. Resting my back against the headboard, I stretched my legs out across the bed, my left leg gently touching Jacob's arm. The warmth of his body was uncomfortable for a few seconds until my body adjusted to the extreme temperature difference. I found warmth spreading from my leg throughout the rest of my body. It was the kind of warmth one felt when blood was flowing through his veins, a sensation I had not felt in almost one hundred years. It was intoxicating, that warmth radiating from Jacob that made me feel alive again.

I picked a book from the stack on the bedside table and began to read. It was The Prince and The Pauper by Charles Dickens. I myself was a fan of Oliver Twist, but I had already read it several times and I thought Jacob might like The Pauper a little more. As I opened the book and began to read, I kept my ability to speak and read quickly in check. I wanted Jacob to understand what I was reading if he were listening.

So I read and read, and by the time I was halfway through the novel, the sun was beginning to set, casting large shadows in the darkening room. Taking a break from reading, I set the book on the bedside table. Removing myself from my place on the bed, I went to the window. As I stood there watching the sun sink behind the wall of trees that was the forest, I began to hear a humming sound. It was like a murmur or whisper. So low I had to strain to hear it, but definitely there. I listened intently.

"Edward?" said Jasper as he walked casually into the room. My brother had been coming in to sit with me for a few hours every day since we returned home. He did not feel it was healthy for me to sit in here alone 'brooding' as he put it.

I raised my hand silencing him as I turned my ear in Jacob's direction. "I hear something." I told him. "I…think it might be Jacob's thoughts." I could hear every member of my family carrying on with their normal, uninteresting thoughts, but this was so quiet I could not make anything out except a gentle hum capable of lulling a person into a stupor.

I took the same place I had been occupying on the bed all afternoon making sure I touched Jacob in the same way as well and I waited. Looking over to Jasper, he had a confused look on his face, but he said nothing. He appeared to be concentrating. "Can you feel anything?" I asked. He shook his head. Maybe Jacob was not strong enough to express any feelings, but I was convinced the sound I could hear was coming from him. As I thought this, I could have sworn the humming became a little louder.

"Carlisle." I stated as if I were addressing a man standing in the room with me. Hearing me, he breezed into the room with a look of concern on his face. "I can hear something."

"Can you make anything out?" I shook my head. "But you're sure it is coming from Jacob's thoughts?"

I nodded. "It's only a faint humming, whispery sound like wind through the trees."

Carlisle listened to Jacob's heartbeat and breathing then took his light and checked his eyes. "Nothing has really changed physically, but maybe he is starting to come out of his coma. If he is, the changes in him will be much more noticeable from now on and they will occur more quickly."

Carlisle and Jasper left the room and Rosalie walked in followed closely by Alice. "So the mutt is coming around?" asked my blonde sister. Who of course had heard everything going on in the room.

"I think he might be." I answered shortly, choosing not to comment on the offensive nickname.

"Good. I'll be glad not to smell that stench anymore." She grimaced. "Although, I'm starting to get used to it."

"Yeah, me too." quipped Alice. "The longer he hangs around the easier it will get and by the time Edward and Jacob are officially a couple we won't even notice the smell anymore." A huge smile lit her face. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Since when are we becoming a couple?" I commented.

"Just a theory." She stated simply, turning and bouncing out of the room. I watched her go with my still narrowed eyes before turning my gaze back to Rosalie. She looked annoyed by Alice's chipper attitude, but her thoughts seemed to agree with our sprite sister.

"I hear he's good with cars. I call dibs on getting to take him to the garage when he wakes up. The look on his face will be priceless." she shook her head thinking of how his face might look when he sees our assortment of cars.

"I'm sure he would love that." My voice was quiet and my sister must have noticed something in the tone that I had not known was there. She stepped closer and a sincere and understanding look on her face.

"I hope you understand that things are not just going to be resolved when Jacob wakes up. You have a long road ahead of you full of issues, lack of trust, anger even. The two of you can only work these things out together."

"Do you think we will end up together as a couple?" I asked her quietly.

"Well, if you look at past imprint stories, then, yes, you will. But your situation is unique and maybe you will decide only to be friends." She was quiet for a moment while she thought of what to say next. "I know you worry about the consequences on our family and Jacob's if you pursue this, but I really don't think it would be that much of an inconvenience." She shrugged as she turned and left the room.

I stared after her wondering who that was and what had she done with Rosalie. I had thought she would be the most resistant to the idea of Jacob and I, but I appeared to be wrong. She never ceased to surprise me.

The stars were now shining as bright little pin pricks across the night sky. I had always admired their beauty and I often found myself getting lost in my own thoughts as I observed them, now was no different. A thought came to me. If my leg touching Jacob had brought about this change in him, then more contact should logically bring about more change.

I had never left my spot on Jacob's bed as I looked out the window to the stars. I had not turned the light in the room on either. I didn't need it and neither did Jacob. I was resolved to test my theory. But lifting my hand preparing to touch his arm, I hesitated. Jacob would not like this and I did not want to violate him in any way. I shook that thought out of my head, this was for his health after all.

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I squeezed reassuringly. Moving my hand down his bicep I noticed how thick and strong his muscles were. There were definitely some perks to being a shape shifter, I thought wryly. When my skin made contact with his, he shivered, a good sign that his body was reacting to things around him. The heat coming off of him was almost unbearable at first, but I was adjusting to it quickly. It was no wonder he walked around half naked all the time, a shirt would be suffocating.

I rubbed my hand up and down his arm. Then I hesitantly took his hand. It was larger than mine but my pale skin next to his dark skin did not seem to contrast with one another. Jacob and I were so different, I thought. I wondered how or why the spirits he believed in, the ones responsible for this imprint, had come up with a combination like this. What was their plan?

Holding his hand was awkward yet comforting and luckily I was the only one privy to the act, but I released him because I did not think he would appreciate my actions and picking the book back up I continued reading into the night.

I did not finish reading, however. When I was two chapters away, an image suddenly assaulted me. I recognized it immediately as someone's dream. The edges were blurred, the focus came in and out, and there was a general sense of chaos. I saw trees everywhere, the same kind from the forest right outside my window. The eyes I was seeing through turned left then right. I heard heavy panting and then there was darkness. The dream was gone just as quickly as it had come.

"Carlisle." I called. He entered the room seconds later with Esme following behind. "I saw a dream. He's dreaming now." Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"This is good. I think we could expect him to wake up in the next day or two. When morning comes, I'll remove the feeding tube and catheter. I doubt things will go well if he wakes up and sees them." Carlisle returned to his office and Esme gave me a reassuring smile before she went down stairs to plan what she was going to cook for Jacob when he woke up.

The rest of the night I listened intently for any stray thought or dream from Jacob. There were unrecognizable mumbles and flashes of a forest, but that was all. Carlisle returned just after the sun began to rise, though the trees still shielded the house from its orange-ish, morning glow. He removed the equipment that had been sustaining Jacob, leaving the IV.

Later that day, after hours of hoping today would be the day Jacob woke up, I was standing looking out the window when a vision of the forest, yet again filled my head. It was not a flash like I had seen a few times before. This time it stayed and it was dark, but the eyes I was seeing through could still see exceptionally well. At the bottom of my vision I could see a reddish, brown muzzle. It was Jacob, of course, but I was surprised to see his dream-self in his wolf form.

_He looked left, then right. A woman stepped out from behind a tree. She was clearly Quileute and she wore a long sky blue dress. She walked up to the wolf, reached out, touched him and then walked away without saying a word. Jacob followed after her, but it seemed like he was limping and he could not catch up before she disappeared. _

_After the woman was completely gone and her footsteps could no longer be heard, Bella appeared. She never glanced in Jacob's direction. He barked but she did not react. He tried to run faster but he must have been in pain. Then he tripped and fell. He whimpered._

As I watched the dream, Jasper walked into the room. "Edward, what's going on? Why do I feel pain?"

"He's having a bad dream." I answered.

"More like a nightmare." he corrected. "Wake him up. He's hurting."

I called to Jacob and shook his shoulder gently but nothing changed. "I can't." I told Jasper who was looking more and more upset every minute.

_Jacob lay on the ground panting heavily, whimpering every once in a while. Out of the left side of his vision I appeared. _

I stopped trying to wake him and concentrated on the scene playing out in Jacob's mind.

_I walked slowly past him. He thought, _"Edward help me." _But I either did not hear or care. I continued walking never looking at him, never acknowledging his presence. _

Jasper fell to his knees in what I could only guess was a great emotional pain. His face looked as though he had been punched in the gut. He looked at me pleadingly and I couldn't take it anymore. Before my dream version even disappeared from Jacob's vision I took his hand.

"It's alright, Jacob. I'm here." Everything in Jacob's dream went dark. I held onto his hand. Jasper sighed in relief. Then I heard people laughing in Jacob's head. I could not recognize the image that came into view.

_A large fire roared in front of Jacob, who was clearly in human form. He was sitting on a beach and surrounding the fire was a large group of dark skinned men I recognized as Jacob's pack brothers. They were laughing. Jacob's head turned to the left and I saw myself. I was smiling and looked happy. He stood and held his hand out to me. "Come on." _

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_For a walk."_

_I took his hand and we walked out of the warm glow of the fire and down to the shore line. Jacob's vision swept across the beach and out over the ocean lingering on the sunset. Its beautiful orange and red colors accentuating the quiet serenity of the ocean with its waves lapping at our feet._

"_What do you think?" He asked me after we had walked in silence for a while._

"_It's beautiful." I stated simply._

"_I'm glad the pack let up the treaty on you." he said._

"_I am too. I can see why you work so hard to protect it." We stopped and watched the waves roll in as the sun said it's last farewell to the day and slipped beyond the horizon to say good morning to the other side of the world. _

_Jacob sighed and turning to look at me, he smiled. I raised my hand, placed it on the side of his neck and we kissed._

I did not feel disgusted, excited, or even surprised by this display of two men, one being myself, who clearly felt something for each other. What I felt was curiosity as to what it would be like to kiss Jacob Black. What would I feel? Would his lips be as warm as the rest of him? How would he taste? Would I like it more than my kisses with Bella?

"What do you see?" Jasper asked interrupting my thoughts. I had forgotten he was still in the room with me.

"At first he was lost in the woods and he saw people who could help him but they never did they just kept going." I chose to leave out that I had been one of these people. I did not want to explain to Jasper how I felt about it. "Then when I took his hand, the dream changed. He was on the beach with his pack. They were laughing and having a good time. And I was there. We took a walk down to the shore and we kissed."

"Maybe that explains how Jacob really feels about you. His feelings changed drastically when you took his hand. From pain and despair to hope and happiness. The former was almost unbearable." He was watching me closely. Afraid that I might become angry at the idea of Jacob and I together.

"The dream was just a hopeful manifestation brought on by the imprint I'm sure. His real feelings were in the first dream. He is afraid everyone he loves has left him or will leave when he needs them most." I spoke my thoughts aloud knowing my brother would help me to figure things out.

"You were one of those who walked away from him?" He asked. I only nodded not looking at him. "But when you took his hand his subconscious mind must have known you were there. That you hadn't left when he needed you and that gave him the hope for the new dream." Jasper had spent some time studying psychology in college and he always enjoyed dream interpretation the most. "You feel curiosity about the kiss?"

"I know it may seem strange, but I feel things for him Jasper. I just do not exactly know what those things are. Maybe its kindness, friendship, respect, or the early stages of…love."

Jasper nodded. He understood why I was having a difficult time hashing out my feelings and he knew that there was little he could say to help me figure it out. "You will figure all of this out, but do not think you can do it without Jacob. This is a team effort." I nodded and he left the room so I could have some time to myself.

I still had a hold of Jacob's hand and I did not intend to let him go. While now his thoughts were quiet and unreadable, his dream kept replaying in my mind. I felt sad that Jacob would ever feel so abandoned by those he loved. The second part however, was most prominent to me. I could see myself through Jacob's eyes. The smile I saw on my face, the sparkle in my eyes. I'd felt that way for Bella, but this looked different.

There was no worry or caution. I was always afraid of hurting Bella, she was so fragile even for a human. With Jacob I would never have to worry about that. He was strong and fast healing, built to fight with vampires and maybe by some weird twist of fate, love one too. I would never have to worry about wanting to kill him because his blood was undesirable unlike Bella's. Jacob would never have to worry about losing his control and hurting me when he phased. _And_ if we were to be together, we could actually spend eternity doing so and I would not have to take his soul to do it. Everything seemed so perfect, I thought there must be a catch.

Returning to the vision of my smiling face, I leaned in and pressed my lips gently against Jacob's forehead. His skin was so warm it made my lips tingle. I had no reason for doing it, it was almost an afterthought as if it were something I had always done. I sighed and sat back in my chair scooting it closer so I could rest my arm on the bed and continue to hold his hand.

A few minutes later, Jacob's head moved and his eyes fluttered open. His head lulled to the side and he looked at me. His eyes were blurred over and he looked thoroughly confused.

"Ed.." _ward_. The last syllable was only a thought before his eyes closed again and he fell back into a deep sleep.

o0o0o0o0o

There you go! Jacob is coming around and Edward is seriously considering a future with him!

By the way, I am seriously considering a sequel to this story. One with more action and less angst (but there will definitely be some angst cuz I don't do fluff.) It will definitely take me some time though because I have another story I have to finish and I need to come up with a plot.

What do you think? Is that some you would like to see?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob's POV

The first thing I was aware of was that I felt very heavy, like I was sitting at the bottom of the ocean. So naturally I started fighting my way to the top, afraid I would drown. The weight began to lift and I noticed how hot I felt except my right side was very cold.

I struggled to open my eyes. They felt so heavy. When I finally opened them a fraction, the light was so bright I had to close them again. The little light that shined through had not giving me any clue as to where I was. I knew in order to find out I would have to open my eyes and to do that I would have to open my eyes.

That was when I felt someone watching me. I had to know who it was and if I was in any danger, although for some reason I felt pretty safe. I forced my eyes open, cringing at the light, but fighting against its sudden intrusion. When my eyes finally adjusted, I was looking up at a smooth white ceiling. There was nothing on it. No designs, no fan.

I turned my head, painfully, to the right and saw a pale, thin man looking at me. His image was blurring and I first I could not make him out. Then my eyes focused and I realized I was staring into the darkened eyes of Edward Cullen. His lips curled into a hesitant smile.

"Hi," He said tentatively.

I tried to reply, but my throat was so dry the attempt made it burn and I began to cough. Edward picked up a cup that had been sitting on the nightstand next to him and put it to my lips. He put his other hand on the back of my neck and helped me hold my head up. I drank the entire glass even though I heard Edward telling me to slow down and I probably could have drank the rest of the pitcher given the opportunity.

"Thank you." I rasped as a noise drew my attention to the door and the Doctor walked in with a smile on his face. He really was a stunning creature to look at, I thought as he drew to the side of the bed.

"Welcome back, Jacob." He said as if I were a frequent visitor.

"Where am I?" I managed to ask.

"You are at our home just outside of Forks." he answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and thirsty." I answered shortly. He nodded.

"That's normal for someone who has been in a coma. Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

I thought for a minute. I remembered the newborn fight, getting hurt, healing, and then I got an invitation in the mail. I was upset and I over reacted and ran away. I glanced at Edward. He was pretending not to listen to my thoughts. I knew I was too weak to put up the mental block I often used in his or the pack's presence. He waited patiently with Carlisle for me to answer aloud. "I was sick and I ran off. I must have gotten worse while I was gone."

Edward and Carlisle nodded. "You almost died, Jacob, you were so sick." The tone in his voice caused me to look into his eyes and although they were not the golden color I knew they should be, I was more shocked by the worry that shone in them. It was the same thing I had noticed in his voice.

I was also searching to see if he knew my secret. He gave a small nod and my heart sank. I had not wanted him, of all people, to know. It had been the one thing I had been working so hard for the past couple of months and I had failed miserably.

"We can talk about that later. You need to rest right now." His expression was unreadable and I got the impression that he was trying to hide his feelings from me. But the thought slipped from my mind as my eyes lids grew heavy so I just nodded. Edward rose to leave and I felt myself growing worried. I did not want to be here alone.

"I'm only going to call your father and inform him that you have awoken. I will be right downstairs and I will return in a few minutes." I nodded hoping I had not acting inappropriately in my desire for company in this unfamiliar place. He gave me a reassuring smile that told me he understood how I felt and then left the room with Carlisle, closing the door behind them.

I looked around the room I had not paid much attention to before. The bed I was lying in took up most of the space, but it did not look crowded. There was a bench-like couch in the corner and a small desk in the opposite corner. The wall to my right was made of glass. By the way the sun shone on the trees it was about ten in the morning and this particular window faced the west. The time brought to my attention the fact that I did not know what day of the week or month it was. I had no idea how long I had been ill. I would have to ask Edward when he got back.

Continuing my search around the room, I found the wall behind my head was covered from floor to ceiling in shelves. They were stocked full of CDs, records, and books. Some were very old looking with cracked leather and I wondered if it had that rotting leather smell to it. I was always intrigued by that smell. It was the smell of age and wisdom. The smell that told you that book had lived through some tough times and come out the other side. It was the same wonder I felt when I found an old wheat or Indian head penny. What had the old, historic item been through in its very long life.

I looked to my left and found a coat rack with an IV hanging from it. I followed the path of the tubing straight into my left hand. Why hadn't I noticed that before? But I did not wonder about it for very long. My thoughts became weak and fuzzy and my eyes grew heavy again. I tried to stay awake. I had things I needed to ask Edward. But I lost my fight and fell into a deep sleep moments later.

When I woke up, the room was dark but I easily made out Edward sitting right where he had been before. He turned on a lamp and pick up a cup. I struggled to sit up and leaned against the headboard. Taking the glass he handed me, I drank the whole thing slowly. I saw Edward watching me out of the corner of my eye, but for the longest time, neither of us said anything. The silence was more comfortable than I had expected it to be and, when I had finished my water, it gave me the courage to address some issues.

"Why am I here and not at home or in a hospital?" It was not really one of my most pressing questions, but one I was curious about none-the-less.

"Because Carlisle wanted to keep you close to him in case you got worse and your more-than-human status wouldn't allow for a hospital." He stated. Then continued, "Besides, I'm not allowed on the reservation and I had to stay close to you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confusion covering my face.

"You were sick because you were away from me so the only way to make you better was for me to be with you at all times." He answered.

"That's not true. I was sick because I forced myself to ignore the imprint. If I had told you and you rejected me, I would have been just fine." I said.

"You knew you would die if you did not tell me about the imprint?" He seemed a little taken aback.

"No, I wouldn't have died because I didn't tell you. I was dying because I refused to accept it. I could have gone the rest of my life never telling you as long as I had accepted it as my fate." I swallowed and the sound carried throughout the entire room. "And as long as you were happy." I finished. I could not look him in the eye. Although I had fully justified my actions in my head, saying these things aloud was making me reconsider and I was beginning to feel a little ashamed.

"So my presence saved you because I had accepted the imprint in your place." He seemed to be speaking more to himself than to me. I had nothing to reply and he did not continue his thought. Shaking his head, his eyes found mine and he added, "It does not matter right now. We should talk about this later when you are feeling better. When I spoke to your father, I told him you were sleeping, but I suggested he come over in about three hours. I can hear Sam's truck pulling up now."

"Does he know?" I asked quietly.

"Everyone knows, Jacob." was all he said as he left the room to greet Dad and Sam at the bottom of the stairs. I suddenly feared seeing my father and Sam. I knew they loved me, but I was afraid of what they would say about the imprint and my behavior. Surely, they were not going to take this lightly?

When my father came in a few minutes later, my fears had only grown. We looked each other straight in the eyes and he seemed to sag with relief. He came right up to the side of the bed with Sam right behind him. Edward had not entered with them and I assumed he had wanted to give us time alone.

My Dad took my IV attached hand in his and squeezed. I shivered at the thought of the pain I had put him through. He had always been a good father and if I had only gone to him when the imprint happened, he would have been there for me. I felt a stinging in my eyes, but I pushed it away.

"How are you, Jacob?" His voice was gentle and concerned and I had never realized before how soothing it was to hear.

"I'm tired." I answered quietly. What could I say now? I did not want to talk about the reason I was here, but I knew I would have to at some point. So I decided now was better than never. "Dad, I'm so sorry." I was staring intently at the blanket.

"No, Jacob. I don't want to talk about that right now." My eyes shot to his. They were shining with unshed tears. I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. A few tears escaped as I inhaled his familiar musky scent and I whispered over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Sam's hand on my back, helped me to gain control of myself, and I nonchalantly dried my tears on Dad's shoulder before I let him go and settled back into the bed. I looked to Sam whom I had not acknowledged since he and Dad had come in the room. I held my hand out to him. He grasped it and used his other hand to clap me on the back in a one-handed hug.

"You gave us quite a scare Jacob." His statement was simple, but it told me that he was not angry and that he cared and would be there for me if and when I needed him. I had no time to reply, however, because Carlisle walked in just then.

"Hello, Billy." He said, holding out his hand for my father to shake and then Sam. "Sam. I did not mean to interrupt anything, but I thought it best I catch all of you up on Jacob's health at the same time." He turned to me. "You're doing quite well for having been in a coma for two weeks."

Two weeks! I had been here fighting for my life for two weeks? Things were worse than I thought. My father sighed and Sam nodded his head as if he had expected no less. I felt a little strange hearing myself spoken about as if I had been on the brink of death which I guess I had been. I looked between the three of them and again felt guilt for what I had put everyone through. I had been so terribly selfish.

"Now, as for the near future. You are going to be staying here until I say otherwise." Neither Dad nor Sam protested as I thought they would. "You lost an extremely large amount of weight and you are not leaving until I know you are gaining it back at a steady pace." I nodded. That was a perfectly reasonable thing for a doctor to say. "I do not think there will be any long term side effects, but you will likely experience a lot of fatigue and tiredness."

I snorted. I had not intended to interrupt. He looked at me curiously so I explained, "I've been tired since I phased for the first time almost a year ago, Carlisle. That's nothing new to me." He gave me a gentle smile.

"I have a feeling this will be worse, but since you brought it up, I also do not think you should phase for a while. It could be at least a month." I began to protest, but Carlisle continued. "Right now you are too weak to phase and I want to make sure you have as much as your previous strength back as possible before you expend it all in phasing and running patrols."

"Don't worry Carlisle. He'll not be phasing until you tell him it's okay. I will make sure of that." Put in Sam. I averted my eyes back to the blanket, feeling more ashamed than I had before as if I was already guilty of disobeying Carlisle's orders.

Carlisle nodded at Sam before going on. "I imagine you will be doing a lot of sleeping in the near future. Please do not resist it like I know you have for your duties as a wolf. I feel it could make things worse. My wife Esme is looking forward to cooking you plenty of food to build you back up. She is an excellent cook and I'm sure you will love it. The only other thing I wanted to tell you is that anyone is welcome to visit you here, same as before," He looked at Dad and Sam. "As long as they do not all come at the same time and remain civil." I smiled at the idea of Paul walking into the home of a group of vampires. There was no way I was going to be seeing him until I was back on the reservation. But I wondered if anyone besides Dad had been to visit me while I was unconscious.

"Feel free to stay as long as you would like, but keep in mind Jacob needs rest." He left then and I was alone with Dad and Sam again.

I knew my Dad would be reluctant to leave, but he would want me to get some sleep, but I had questions and things I needed to tell them. Deciding I could not put it off, I started talking. "How did you find out about the imprint?" It had been nagging at me. I had been so guarded and secretive. I did not think anyone would ever find out.

Sam pulled up a chair that had been sitting in the corner by the door. "Quil and Embry found the letter you had written to Edward." I had completely forgotten I had written that letter. On one of my extremely depressing days I had written it in an attempt to make myself feel better, thinking that if I was ever going to tell him it would have to be through a letter. Then I had balled it up and thrown it in the trash. But as I lay in bed that night, unable to sleep for thinking about it, I had gotten it back out and laid it out on my dresser. That had been two days before I ran away.

"When they brought it to me, I knew we had to find you. I did not know for sure what would happen to you, but I knew you had been sick and I was afraid it was only going to get worse." Sam looked out of the window. He must have felt that whatever he said next would not make me very happy because he continued in a quieter, more hesitant tone. "You had been gone long enough that our only hope of finding you in time was to ask Edward."

He risked a glance at me. I was confused. Why would he need Edward to find me? "You'll have to ask Edward about how he found you, but I knew there was a connection between the two of you that would lead him to you."

"I'm sorry for everything." My Dad started to protest, but I held up my hand, determined to continue. "Everything I did was an attempt to keep from hurting you and it kills me that all I did was hurt everyone. I thought I was making the right choice."

"Jacob," My father took my hand again. "We know that you did what you thought was best. You were afraid and hurting and you made an irrational choice. It happens. At least now you have a chance to fix things." There was an underlying hint in there that I chose to think about later.

I wanted to talk more, ask more questions, but my eyes were starting to burn and it was getting hard for me to keep them open. Sam and Dad noticed and said their goodbyes with promises to return. I settled down in the bed as I heard them descending the stairs. The last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness was Edward's voice saying, "Don't worry, Billy, I will take care of him."

o0o0o0o0

Please review and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob's POV

I woke up to the glow of the morning sun. It was warm and pleasant. I smiled thinking how under normal circumstances I would have groaned and pulled the blankets up over my head, cursing the spirits for the sun they valued so much. But today was different. I had a lot on my mind, but I felt optimistic. I had not felt anything but sadness and despair in so long that this new feeling was taking a huge weight off my shoulders. I could breathe easier and see clearer.

I sat up and looked around me. Edward was not there. For the past two days, since I had woken up, Edward had always been there. But I shook off any fear or worries I had about his absence. He could not be expected to sit with me every minute of every day, especially since he had spent the last two weeks doing just that.

My visual sweep of the room stopped on a fresh set of clothes sitting at the end of the bed with a towel folded neatly beside them. A shower sounded wonderful and seeing as how I was in a coma for two weeks, I definitely needed one.

I got out of bed slowly, grabbing the clothes and towel, and headed toward the door. My legs were a little shaky. I had not done a lot of moving around in the last two days on Carlisle's orders so I was stiff and weak. Something I hoped would change soon.

The bathroom was the next door down and I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I turned the water on and allowed it to adjust while I removed my clothes and used the toilet. Stepping into the shower, I sagged in relief at the gentle patter of the water on my body. It was Heaven.

I stayed in there longer than I should have, just enjoying the feel of the water on my aching and almost unrecognizable body. Carlisle was not exaggerating when he said I had lost an extreme amount of weight. I almost did not want to look at myself out of disgust.

Dressing in clothes that were clearly brand new and a few sizes smaller than I used to wear, but fit extremely well, I headed out of the bathroom and into the hall. I did not really want to go back to the bedroom and lay back in bed with nothing to do but twiddle my thumbs so I followed the smell of food wafting toward me from somewhere downstairs.

I paid little attention to the rooms I walked through as I made my way to the source of the smell. I ended up in the kitchen where Esme was standing at the stove. "Good morning Jacob or what is left of it anyway." She greeted without even turning around. I quirked a small smile at her tiny jab at my sleeping in so late though I knew she did not mind. Using the door frame to support myself as I was feeling a little weak, I returned her good morning.

"Have a seat. I made you something to eat." She said turning around with a bowl in her hands. I sat in the seat closest to me while she took the one to my right, setting the bowl down in front of me. "It's only chicken noodle soup. Carlisle does not want you to overdo it with eating more than you can stomach. This is a little heartier than you've had in the past few days and I figured that if you handle it well, I will make you something more filling for supper."

I nodded saying, "Thank you."

"You look better." She observed.

"I feel better, but I still feel a little weak."

"Well, I'm sure that will pass." She stated. She was such a nice woman. Over the past two days, she would stop by Edward's room to see how I was doing and ask if I needed anything. My answers were always 'fine' and 'no thank you' but that never deterred her from asking again.

I took my second spoonful of soup and savored the flavor. "Where did you learn to cook?" I asked. "This is great."

"Oh I learned from all around. Some things I taught myself, some things I learned from women who lived in the neighborhoods we have lived in. It's one of my hobbies and it helps keep up appearances."

Esme was a beautiful woman, I noticed, but it was not vampire beauty, it was natural and she had this kind of quiet confidence that I admired. But what struck me the most was the way she looked at me. It was a look I had only ever been given by one other person.

"You remind me of my Mom." I blurted out. I had no intentions of making light conversation with her, but she was here and the quiet bothered me. "She used to make me chicken noodle soup when I wasn't feeling good and she would sit there and look at me the same way you are right now."

"Well, maybe it's a mother thing." She said with a smile. "Do you miss her?" She asked.

Her question caught me off guard, but I quickly answered, "Everyday. Even more when I'm going through really tough times."

"Like right now?" She ventured.

"Especially now." I sighed and set my spoon down. I had been thinking about my Mom a lot over the last few days and Esme seemed willing to listen so I voiced what had been going through my head. "I can't help but feel that if she had been here, none of this would have happened. I never would have kept it a secret from her. She would have encouraged me to tell Edward and maybe things would have gone differently."

I swallowed and sighed deeply. It felt good to voice my concerns out loud. "I had a dream about her. Sometime after I ran away." I looked at Esme and her kind, thoughtful face encouraged me to continue. "She told me I was somewhere between life and death and that I could choose which way to go. I wanted to go with her, but she told me that there was a reason to the imprint and I shouldn't fight it. She told me that I should at least try. She was right and I wish she had been there to tell me all of this at the beginning."

I felt tears in my eyes. I had never missed my mother more than now and all I wanted was for her to tell me everything was going to be alright and maybe even give me a slap on the shoulder for thinking that running away would solve my problems.

Esme's hand on my shoulder brought my eyes to hers. They were warm and understanding and I was glad to be sitting here talking to her. "I believe everything happens for a reason. I think that what you did and how you came to be here was the best way to bring you and Edward together." I started to say something, but she continued. "I know you aren't together yet, but when you are it will be one of the strongest, most loving relationships I have ever seen. You know why?" I shook my head. "Because the two of you will have worked so hard and sacrificed so much for it."

"I wish I had your optimism." Ever since I woke up in Edward's bed with him sitting next to me, I was determined not to get my hopes up about our future so that when he turned me away, it would not hurt as much.

"Let things run their course. The one pointer I have for you is do not push Edward into anything. I doubt you would anyway, but just in case you thought about it. He is struggling with this too. You should work these things out together, on equal ground."

I nodded and went back to eating my soup. "Where is Edward, anyway?" I had been wondering since I got up this morning, but I knew he would be back eventually. I was not worried.

"He went hunting with Alice and Jasper. He wanted me to tell you that he will be back by four and, of course, you can do almost anything you like. There is a TV in the next room." She suggested.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, while I finished my soup. I had not had a lot, but I was full and seconds were not even an option. As I turned down Esme's offer with a 'no, thank you' I told her, "I'd like to go for a walk."

"Okay, would you like company?" Her question, I knew, was not about keeping an eye on me. She asked in case I wanted to talk or just did not want to be alone.

"No, thank you. I'd rather go think about things." I said.

"She nodded. "I understand, but remember you've been sick, so don't over exert yourself."

"I won't." I told her as I stood to leave.

"When do you think you will be back?" She asked. I liked that she just assumed I was coming back. I, myself, had never even thought about going anywhere else.

"I'll be back by four." She nodded and watched me leave the room. She did not follow me as I made my way to the front door, outside, and into the woods. The air was chilly, even for me, but it felt good with the sun shining down on me.

I walked at an easy pace, in no hurry to get anywhere and not wanting to make myself tired or ill. I wandered along to nowhere in particular, wondering about the things that have happened since I imprinted on Edward and what things meant for my future.

What bothered me the most was that everyone had been treating me special since I woke up, like I was the victim in this whole thing. But I was not a victim, I had brought all of this upon myself. Keeping secrets, fighting the imprint, and running away. I had made some bad decisions and worst of all, was that the decisions I made did not only affect me. I had hurt my Dad, the pack, Bella, and Edward all in an attempt to protect them.

I continued walking through the woods berating myself for everything until I came across a small pond I would recognize anywhere. I was at the pond I had dubbed 'Swan Lake' It was just as beautiful as it always was.

I sat on the bank, dipping my feet in the water and laying back on the grass. I closed my eyes. I had not realized I had walked so far. I knew the Cullen's house was pretty far from here especially since I was now on Quileute land. But I was glad to be somewhere familiar.

I sighed deeply, feeling the exhaustion from my walk for the first time. I hoped I would not feel this way much longer. Phasing was even out of the question right now and it was making me feel anxious and uncomfortable. I do not know how long I lay there on the bank with my feet in the water, but I fell asleep.

I was woken some time later by a smell I knew almost immediately and I felt someone watching me. I sat up looking around and saw Edward emerge from the trees to my right. His face and posture relaxed when he saw me and he gave me a gentle upward turn of his lips. Sitting down beside me, he looked out over the pond.

He did not say anything to me and I said nothing to him for a long time. Eventually, I could not take it anymore and I spoke, "I love this place. I come here whenever I need to get away and think or just be alone. I found it shortly after my Mom died. I was upset so I ran away into the forest where I've always felt most comfortable. I walked and walked. I was only ten. And I eventually ended up here. I sat here and cried. I got angry and threw rocks into the water and at the trees, and I screamed and yelled until I was so tired I lay down on the bank and fell asleep. I woke up just before night fell and went home. It made me feel so much better, so I started coming out here whenever I needed to get away. I didn't even realize I was making my way here when I left your house."

"You've been dealing with a lot. Of course, you would want some time to yourself. I'm sorry I interrupted." He made no move to leave but I continued quickly just in case.

"No, it's ok. Thinking is what got me into this mess." I was quiet for a few moments. I guessed now was as good a time as any to talk about this.

Edward must have read my mind because he asked, "Why did you keep it a secret?" Such a simple question with such a complicated answer. I was not sure I could explain it properly. "Try." He prompted me.

I sighed heavily. "It was so unexpected and, honestly, unwanted. Not because of who you are or even because you're a guy but simply because you're a vampire. We are supposed to be enemies and here I am imprinting on you. And to top it all, you are my best friend's fiancé. The last thing I wanted to do was tear you apart."

All of my thoughts just spilled out, I did not even try to stop them. I wanted to make him understand why I did what I did. He sat quietly next to me while I thought of what to say next. "All I really wanted was for you to be happy and I decided that leaving you alone to live your life with Bella was the best way to do that."

That was the best explanation I could come up with. There was no better way to describe the thoughts I had roaming around in my head. "That's all I still want; for you to happy and I know that Bella is the best one to do that." I never looked at him, afraid that the look on his face would cause me more pain than I had felt so far.

"Bella and I are no longer together." He said quietly. My head snapped up and I looked at him in a state of shock. My expression must have been questioning because he chose to explain then. "I cannot deny that my feelings for you started before I ever learned about the imprint. I just did not understand them at the time. Maybe I was ignoring them. I could not marry Bella knowing that my heart was no longer one hundred percent with her." He sighed. "So when she came to see you, I told her everything." I searched his face for signs of regret or anger, but it was expressionless.

"She must hate me." I said more to myself than to Edward.

"No I doubt that. I explained that I had developed feelings for you and she knows you could not control the imprint. Look what happened when you tried."

I looked over the water wondering if I had lost my best friend. It hurt almost more than anything else to think that she hated me for stealing her boyfriend away. I had loved Bella before the imprint and even though I no longer felt that way for her, her absence from my life would be agonizing.

"Jacob…kiss me." I froze. I thought maybe I was hearing things. He turned toward me, his left leg bent in front of him. "I have so many conflicting feelings going on and I'm sure you do too. I think a kiss would help sort them out. I believe your feelings for someone can be explained with a kiss."

I looked at him, searching his face for any hint that he was playing some cruel joke on me. I understood what he was trying to say, he believed that when you kiss someone and there is some kind of spark, a connection, it would be a sign that you fit well with that person, that the kiss was about more than physical attraction.

In the instant it took me to register that, I also chose not to think too long and hard about it. I leaned in, resting my hand on his thigh near his knee for support. Our lips touched and I inhaled sharply at the icy touch, but I did not flinch or move away. There was a tingly feeling that spread from my lips to my eyes, which I closed. It stretched back to my brain, down my neck, chest, and arms all the way to my toes. I found it amazing and wanted to stay like that forever.

If Edward's theory was right, this kiss proved how much I wanted to be with him and as his hands came up to rest on my arms, I wondered what he was feeling until his grip tightened and he pulled me a little closer. I touched his lips with my tongue and he opened his mouth slightly. My tongue darted in, searching for his. Edward's mouth was as cold as the rest of him and as our tongues touched and mingled together, I might have whimpered a little, but I did not care. This kiss was the best thing to happen to me in a very long time.

After about a minute, I had to break our contact because I could not breathe anymore and I felt like I might pass out from the lack of oxygen. My body was still so very weak from being sick and I was starting to feel it. I leaned my head against Edward's chest and kept my eyes closed breathing in Edward's scent which was a damp earthy smell that reminded me so much of the forest.

"Jacob…" Edward sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and brought one of his hands up to thread through my hair. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was no longer on the ground. I felt two bands of something very cold and hard. One was behind my knees and the other across my back. I opened my eyes and found myself being carried through the woods by Edward. I struggled weakly to get away.

"Put me down." I protested.

"No. You are very weak and tired. Carlisle would kill me if you came back practically dead on your feet."

'_I think I can walk_.' I thought at him because there was really no need for me to speak aloud. But as I mentally protested some more, my eyes grew heavy and I was having a hard time keeping them open. As I relaxed and let the darkness overtake me, I heard myself whisper, "I think I love you, Ed…"

o0o0o0o0o0o

I think all I have left is an Epilogue. I had plans to make it longer but I feel that it would start to drag. The Epilogue will be pretty long because I want to show how Edward and Jacob's relationship grows.

Also, I think Jacob is a little submissive in this story and that's not really what I wanted, but that's what happened. In the sequel he will be more assertive.

Please review and let me know what you thought and if there is anything you want to see at the end or something that needs explained, let me know!


	12. Epilogue

Jacob's POV

I was wrapped in my lover's arms as he trailed kisses from my lips, across my jaw and down my neck to the ticklish spot he had discovered. We were lying on his bed in the quiet empty house and I was positive that tonight we would take our relationship to a new level.

We were already halfway there. Our shirts, socks and shoes were lying somewhere on the floor and my body was tense and tingling with need. I ran my hands up and down his back, digging my fingers into his cold skin occasionally drawing moans from him. I whispered his name as his tongue touched my left nipple. My hands went to his hair feeling the soft strands wrapping around my fingers.

"Jacob. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as his hand ran down my side to the edge of my shorts.

"Yes, Edward, Yes." I breathed. His hands moved to my zipper and we spent the rest of the night proving that we were very happy to be together. It was rough and even animalistic at times, but there were times it was gentle and sweet.

When we were finally exhausted, we lay there wrapped in each others' arms as the sun rose over the trees. "I love you, Jacob Black." Edward repeated to me for the third time.

"I love you too, Ed." I replied as I snuggled in closer to him. He always worried that I would get cold if we stayed so close together for too long and I always had to remind him that my higher body temperature meant that the cold would not affect me as much as it would a normal person.

"I'm worried for tonight." He admitted to me. Sam had lifted the treaty on Edward because with the imprint they would not be able to hurt him anyway. Tonight there was a bonfire on First Beach that Sam and I insisted Edward should go to as a way to get a little more familiar with the pack.

Sam had been showing so much support for my relationship with Edward that I had been a little suspicious at first, but when I asked him about it he told me that he understood what it was like to imprint on someone unexpected and have it turn your life upside down. All he wanted was to make the whole thing a little easier on everyone, especially me. I was so very grateful to have his support.

"It's going to be fine, Edward. You know Sam won't let them be too horrible to you and you have a certain charm that no one can hate." I was positive that Sam had given some kind of order to the guys and Leah to be civil and I knew that Edward was going to try his best too. "We'll just go for a little while and if things are too awkward or tense, we'll leave and then we can at least say we tried."

He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and pressed his nose into the back of my neck. He never said anything else about it and I did not press him. I had come to learn that sometimes it was best to let Edward work things out on his own rather than get him to talk about it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep hoping that the bonfire would turn out well.

o0o0o0o0o

Embry's POV

The bonfire starting on First Beach in an hour was going to be like any other Quileute bonfire except for one major detail. Jacob was bringing his imprint which would not be a big deal except that his imprint was a vampire.

I myself had decided that I did not care who his imprint was as long as he was happy. We had almost lost him a few months ago over the whole thing and I was not willing to lose him again. Because I knew, if things did not go well between Edward and the pack and Jacob had to choose, he would choose Edward.

Walking down to the beach, I thought of the ways I could help make tonight easier. The best solution I came up with was to be nice to Edward and talk to him and get to know him. I was willing to do anything for Jacob, my best friend.

The fire was already roaring when I arrived. Most of the people there were pack members and their girlfriends or what have you, but there were also some kids and recent grads from school who lived different places around the Rez. Quil practically ran up to me thrusting a beer into my hand. He had a smile on his face which was quite natural and contagious. I smiled back at him.

"Dude! Tonight is going to be awesome! We should get drunk!" He was speaking pretty loudly making sure he was heard over the music blaring from the back of someone's pick up.

"You know I don't drink that much, man." I replied.

"Yeah but we're off duty tonight and we got nowhere to be tomorrow." He argued.

"I'll think about it." I wanted to talk to Quil about the whole Edward thing. If anyone was going to agree with my 'stick-by-Jacob' plan it would be Quil. He was not only Jacob's other best friend but his cousin too and he thought of Jacob as a brother. "Hey, I need to talk to you." I nodded my head toward the ocean and he followed me to where it was quieter.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Quil.

"I plan on being nice to Edward tonight. I want to try to get to know him. I don't want to push Jacob away by not supporting his relationship." I was so hoping Quil felt the same way.

"I feel the same way, dude." He said, to my relief. "We can't let his being with a vampire ruining the friendship we've had for as long as I can remember. Besides from the times we have spent with Edward, he seems alright."

"Good, because I think they're going to get enough trouble from Paul and Leah." The two expressed their hatred of the vampire when Sam told us about letting up the treaty on Edward and inviting him to the bonfire. Leah had thrown a fit and said she would never so much as send a smile toward the vampire and Paul had gotten so angry, he threatened to leave the pack over such a "disgrace" until Rachel, his future wife and Jacob's sister, had told him that she was supporting her brother no matter what and if Paul "loved her at all he would suck it up and do the same."

As we made our way back to the fire, I could see Jacob and Edward standing on the edge of the group. Seth, that wonderful kid, was already greeting them. He had always liked Edward, even before we knew about the imprint. That kid was always just so kind and open-minded. Quil and I made our way over to the couple.

Edward seemed a little uncomfortable, but it was Jacob I noticed the most. He seemed tense and alert as if he were waiting for someone to make a move or say something. They were not holding hands or even standing that close together like you would expect a couple to do. I felt a bit sad that they would feel so uncomfortable.

I reached Jacob first and with a smile I took his hand and clapped him on the back. "Hey, man. What's up?" Quil walked up beside me and held his hand out to Edward with a smile. Edward returned the smile and they shook hands. Then Quil and I traded. He went to greet Jacob the same way I had and I turned to shake Edward's hand.

In the instant it took me to hold my hand out, I made a decision. As Edward took my hand in his I stepped closer and used my other arm to hug him the same way I had Jacob. He stiffened, but knew what I was doing and I did not prolong the contact for fear of upsetting him. When I let go and looked back at him he had a genuine smile on his face, unlike the one he had given to greet me.

Jacob had been watching , of course, and he stepped closer to Edward. "Come on, Edward's so cold he needs to stand closer to the fire and get warm." Quil and I laughed at the joke and Edward only rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Hey Seth, give me that." Jacob said, taking the beer out of his hands. Seth began to protest but Jacob said, "You're patrolling tonight. You know better, Kiddo." Jacob swigged the beer down and handed the empty can back to Seth with a smirk and a 'thank you.'

Jacob was already starting to relax at our warm welcome to his boyfriend. I had always been able to tell Jacob's moods pretty easily. It might have been because he tended to be pretty open with his emotions or maybe it was because I just knew him that well. But I could see now that the tenseness he had earlier was melting away.

The five of us moved closer to the fire and Quil left to get another beer while Seth left to go bug his sister about something. Jacob wrapped his arm over my shoulders and leaned in toward me. "I can't thank you enough. You, Quil, and Seth are definitely keepers."

"Ah, no problem man. So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in like a month, besides on patrol." I really had missed Jacob's presence around the Rez, but I had a pretty good guess as to where he had been.

"Oh I've been spending most of my time with Edward. He's a pretty demanding boyfriend." He quirked. Edward through him an annoyed look and he laughed. "I'll be hanging around more, I promise. I was just keeping my distance until this whole thing became old news."

"Well, now you'll be able to bring Edward around. I'm sure you'd love to see the Rez?" I asked Edward.

"Oh yes. I've heard a lot about how beautiful it is here and having been banned from it for so long makes me curious." I nodded. I would be curious to see something I had been banned from for so long too.

"Well, when you finally get your tour, make sure Jacob takes you cliff diving and give me a call when you do." I responded.

"Cliff diving?" asked Edward, in a tone that said that did not sound very fun or safe.

"Oh yeah. There is this cliff out that way that hangs out over the ocean. We jump off it all the time. It can be a little dangerous, because there are rocks at the bottom, but the best part is when you are hanging there for a second with nothing touching you but air. It's a thrill."

"It sounds dangerous."

"It would be to a normal human, but to a supped up, fast healing shape shifter, not so much." Edward still did not look convinced and he looked to Jacob with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Edward. I've done it lots of times and never got hurt. Hell, Bella did it once." Jacob stopped. He had realized a little too late that that was a bad example, but he continued. "And she's fine."

"Yes, but that's only because you saved her life." he retorted.

"That's why I said it's dangerous for humans." I put in. I did not want them to get into an argument. Jacob had told me that Bella was kind of a touchy subject for the two, but it was more on his part than Edward's. Jacob had tried to talk to her, but she had ignored him and taken off for Florida for a while. She was back now and I hoped she would be willing to speak to him this time because I knew it was eating away at Jacob to have hurt her so badly. That was why, I was sure, Edward rarely brought her up, to avoid hurting Jacob.

I went to get a beer and saw Quil along the way. He was talking and laughing up a storm to some guy who was in his gym class last semester. Seth was over near Leah who seemed to be angry at him. She was gesturing toward Edward and I guessed she was probably telling him to stay away. Seth, though, had his arms crossed over his chest. There was no way he was going to do what Leah wanted this time.

I got my beer and headed back around to the other side of the fire. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Paul stiff and angry staring at Jacob with malice. Jacob stood tall, his arms to his sides and his hands clenched in fists. The only thing between the two was Sam who was saying something to Paul, though I was not close enough to hear. Edward was right beside Jacob with his hand on my friend's chest in an attempt to calm him, but not to hold him back.

I stayed a safe distance away. Close enough to hear what was going on, but far enough not to get caught in the middle. It was not my fight and Sam would handle any attempts to stop them. It took me a minute or so to notice that Rachel was standing behind Paul with her arms crossed over her chest and an angry look on her face. The argument was probably about her.

"She's my sister, Paul." I heard Jacob spit out.

"Yeah, well I'm sure that still doesn't give her immunity from your bloodsuckers." Retorted Paul.

I saw Edward murmur something to Jacob, but he did not respond and Edward did not persist. I was glad he seemed to understand that this was solely between Paul and Jacob and any interference from him would probably anger Jacob and make him feel like he could not handle it.

"Guys," Cut in Sam. "Not here and not now." But Paul and Jacob were not listening to him.

"You know what, Paul. I don't give a damn what you think. Edward's not going anywhere and if you're sticking around with Rachel you'll have to get used to it. They'll be a lot of family get togethers in the future." Jacob stepped back and looked as if he were going to turn and leave, but Paul was determined to get the last word in.

"Bella must have been really terrible in bed to turn you both queer." I felt my mouth drop open. That was so wrong and he was going to pay for that. Edward's hand left Jacob's chest and he stepped back out of the way, his face devoid of emotion.

That's when Jacob's fist met Paul's face and he fell on his ass in the sand. Jacob turned and walked away. He did not look at me as he passed, too angry for interaction with anyone else. Edward followed after him. I stood and watched Rachel kick some sand in Paul's direction before she stomped off the beach and toward home.

Sam bent down to say something to Paul, but I did not stick around to hear it. I was pretty sure what he planned to say so I wandered around searching for Quil, who had missed the entire thing. I gave him all of the details.

"Man. Paul just has to make everything worse. He needs to grow up." I nodded my agreement. The two of us headed back to Quil's house where we played some video games and watched a movie. The argument between Jacob and Paul had kind of taken the party mood out of us and left us with the weight of our pack problems. Things were a bit shaky right now and we feared that the slightest thing could tear our makeshift family apart. And that was the last thing any of us wanted.

o0o0o0o0o

Jacob's POV

I could barely keep my attention on the road as I drove through Forks. My argument last night with Paul kept replaying in my head. Over and over I listened to his words and they drilled deep holes in me. But his lack of trust in Edward and the rest of the Cullens was not what got to me. I knew exactly how he felt about that, and frankly, I cared very little. It was his homosexual slur that bothered me. It was low even for Paul and I wondered if he was just trying to get under my skin or if he actually disliked me for my choice in partners.

_Queer._ It had felt like a slap in the face. I knew I might hear things like that in the future. But now? From a member of my own pack? It stung then and continued to tingle now. But the punch I gave him was not for the insulting name, it was for the comment about Bella. No one but Edward, Bella, and I knew what had actually happened between us. And how dare Paul suggest that Bella was to blame for any of it.

Bella had been in the back of my mind since I woke up in Edward's house. I had ruined all of her plans and I was sure she hated me for it. Edward tried to tell me otherwise but I refused to believe him and when I tried to see Bella and explain, she ignored me, supporting my hypothesis.

I had been giving her space. I desperately wanted to explain myself to her, but I did not want to bug her about it. Maybe I was being selfish. Maybe it was best just to let Bella move on with her life and think whatever she wanted about me. After last night, however, I was even more determined to speak with her. I wanted her to know that none of this was because of or in spite of her. I needed her to know that I still loved her and I was sorry for what happened.

Driving my small Volkswagon through Forks, straight to her house, I almost chickened out and turned around twice, but the apology bouncing around in my throat kept me going. I pulled up in front of her house, cut the engine, and sat there. Charlie's cruiser was sitting to my right and the truck was on the other side. Charlie was probably home for lunch. I wondered if that would help my attempt to see Bella or hurt it.

I took a deep breath, got out of the car, and strode up to the front door before I could change my mind. Just as I was raising my hand to knock, it opened revealing Charlie. He was wearing his coat and gun so he must have been leaving. His eyes narrowed when he saw me standing there and I, in a very unconfident and un-me-like way, diverted my eyes to his shiny black shoes.

"What are you doing here?" The lack of hatred in his voice gave me courage to look him in the eyes.

"I just need to talk to her." I answered. He glanced into the house and then looked back at me. He seemed to be analyzing my intentions to see if he trusted me enough to let me in. He must have seen something in me because he sighed and stepped around me leaving the door open.

Before he got in the cruiser he called back, "Don't make a bigger mess of things."

I turned back to the front door and stepped in, closing it behind me. The house looked just as welcoming as always and I relaxed slightly. I made my way to the kitchen where I heard the sound of dishes being washed. When I reached the door, I saw her at the sink cleaning up lunch. I leaned against the door frame and just watched her, wishing that things were not about to become awkward.

I cleared my throat. She jumped a little and turned around. Her eyes were wide until she saw it was me and she relaxed, but her face took on an annoyed look. "Jacob, what are doing in here?"

"Your Dad let me in. I had to talk to you. I couldn't take it anymore." Honesty was going to be my answer for everything. I planned to lay it all out as best I could and hope she wouldn't totally hate me for it.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." She said turning back to the sink.

"Bella, please."

"Okay. Sit down and start talking if you really want to." I took a seat at the kitchen table. Bella went to the refrigerator and pulled out two slices of cake. She set one in front of me with a fork and sat down across from me with the other.

"Thanks." I said. I had expected her to try and throw me out as soon as she saw me, not give me cake. "I know you don't want to talk about this."

"But I knew we would have to eventually." She put in.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." I took a bite of cake, suddenly finding the design in the icing so fascinating that I could not bring myself to look up and see Bella's reaction.

"You don't have to apologize, Jacob. It was an imprint. We both know how unavoidable that is."

"That's not a good enough excuse. I loved you. I still do and the last thing I ever wanted was for you to get hurt." Another bite of cake and some heavy silence.

"Look this is going to be hard if we beat around the bush trying to say what we want without being blunt and to the point." She pushed her cake away, folded her arms on the table, and fixed me with a 'you better pay attention' look. "My fiancé fell in love with you. You imprinted on him way back when you still hated him for being a vampire. Edward left me to be with you. You almost died trying to keep away from him. And now the two of you are together. These are the facts, the way I see them. How are they from your perspective?"

I could not think of anything to say. Her words seemed to take hours to seep in until I was finally able to respond. "I imprinted on your vampire boyfriend. Tried to deny it and almost died. I ran away so I wouldn't ruin the happiness I thought the two of you would have together. I didn't know he had feelings for me. I think you hate me for what I've done. These are the facts as I see them."

Bella nodded and picked at a spot on the table. The silence grew, but I knew it was her turn to talk so I said nothing. "I could never hate you. I know you well enough to know that you would never steal my boyfriend on purpose. "

"You should hate me." My voice was so low, she probably barely heard me.

"Jacob, look at me." I looked up from the table. She reached across and took my hands into hers. "I have had a lot of time to think about this. I went from hoping there was some kind of mistake to numbness. Then I cried. Then I became so angry at the both of you, I would have punched you if I ever saw you again. But now, I understand. He found things in you that you had wanted me to see and you found things in him that he kept hidden from everyone."

I squeezed her hand. "You have got to be the best person ever." I let go of her hands and finished my slice of cake. "I was afraid that you would fall apart when he left…like last time."

"This time was different." She responded. "Last time I thought he had left because he didn't love me. This time I know he left because he thought he might love you more."

"I still love you too."

"I know, but neither of you can love me the way you used to. And that's ok." I watched her as she took our plates to the sink and washed them. I had never expected her to be so understanding. It was not like Bella at all, but I was not about to question it. I had my best friend here with me and I was going to do everything I could to keep her.

"So, maybe we could hang out sometime? Like old times?" I saw her head nod but she did not say anything. I chose not to try and make plans right now. When she was finished washing the dishes she took her seat across from me again.

"You and I will always be friends and I want things to be like old times too."

"And you and Edward?" I asked. I knew Edward would like her friendship as well.

"Edward is a little different. He didn't imprint on you and his feelings started before you ran away. He left me. I know he never meant to hurt me, but right now I couldn't be around with the two of you being so happy and knowing I could have had that. Eventually, I will be able to completely forgive Edward, but I'm not ready yet."

I nodded. She had every right to feel that way and I was just glad she felt she could eventually forgive us both completely. The day had worn on, but I was not ready to leave. We stayed in the kitchen and talked about things unrelated to Edward or our unexpected love triangle.

By the time I left, the sun was starting to set and my face ached a little from smiling too much. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I walked with a lighter step. Coming to see Bella had definitely been a good idea.

o0o0o0o0o

Edward's POV

I had not seen Jacob yesterday. He had spent most of the day with Bella and I had not wanted to bother him. But this morning as the sun rose, I found myself almost desperate to see him. So I headed toward the Reservation.

I parked my Volvo in front of the small red house and got out. The sky was overcast, like usual, but not gloomy. I listened for sounds of life around the place and heard the clinking of metal coming from Jacob's makeshift garage. I made my way over there at a humanly pace.

The doors were open and as I approached, I could see him under the hood of that Volkswagon. His white t-shirt was smudged with grease, but like his pants it clung to his body nicely. I stood watching him at a far enough distance he would not smell, hear, or see me.

Watching him work was something I always liked to do. When he was really concentrating hard, this crease on his forehead would show up, his eyes would narrow, and he would block out the sounds of everything around him. In his mind I would see nothing but the object or task in front of him. He would often use his forearm to wipe sweat of his face and sometimes a streak of grease would be left behind. It was sexy and something I am sure I would never tire of seeing.

I walked to the door and stood there with my arms folded and a smile, or maybe smirk, on my face. He stopped what he was doing. I had not made any sounds as I approached, but he could smell me. He ducked out from under the hood. There was grease on his right temple, stretching back into his hair. The smile he wore was as dazzling as he considered my skin to be and I wanted to rush up and wrap him in my arms. But I always refrained from doing that for many reasons.

"Good morning, Edward." He found it funny to address me formally for some reason. I only ever found it entertaining when he decided to attempt a posh British accent to go along with it, but I always indulged his banter by replying in a formal way. He enjoyed it.

"Good morning, Mr. Black." He liked it when I called him that whenever he was in a playful kind of mood. He grabbed a towel to wipe his hands on and strode up to me, leaning in for a kiss without hesitation. I quickly complied.

"I was going to come over when I got done." He said, turning back to his car.

"I couldn't wait that long." I stated simply. It was the truth. I was going crazy and if it hadn't been for a promise I made I would have shown up in his bedroom last night.

I sat myself in a chair off to the left. Jacob was not about to leave until he had finished whatever he was working on. I had no problem sitting here talking with him and watching him work. It sounded like a great way to pass the time to me.

Jacob went back to work and I sat looking around the shed that I had come to know quite well in the past few months. This was where Jacob spent any free time that he did not spend with me. It was his haven, his peace. I often felt like I was intruding, but I learned that if I just sat here quietly he would eventually talk to me and tell me things that were on his mind.

The small shed was really like any other garage. It had tools, a work bench and smelled like oil. A fragrance I now solely associated with Jacob. He thought I smelled like the forest with its trees, dirt, and plant life. Jacob, to me, smelled like hard work, oil, and aftershave. We were a strange combination, but it worked.

Some clinking and racheting noises came from under the hood of the car for a while. I sat quietly listening to it mixed with Jacob's heavy breathing. He was really working hard. Eventually, he resurfaced and wiped his hands on the same towel as before. He leaned against the car facing me. I knew he was ready to talk about whatever was on his mind. He was not in the constant habit of blocking his thoughts from me, but he always did when we were in his garage and other rare occasions.

"I saw Bella yesterday." He knew I already knew that, but this was his conversation starter so I prompted him to continue.

"How did it go?"

"A Hell of a lot better than I thought it would. She doesn't hate me or you. She's not even angry anymore. She just wants us to be happy…" he answered.

"You sound a little disappointed." He really did. As if it was not at all the reaction he had been hoping for from his best friend.

"Talking to her and getting her forgiveness didn't get rid of my guilt." He suddenly found something interesting to examine on the dirt floor. Jacob's guilt had been eating away at him and I had hoped his visit with Bella would help. "Now I feel like I don't deserve her forgiveness."

"Jacob, I love Bella. I do. But you're making her out to be someone better than you. If the roles were reversed and she had taken me away from you by imprint, do you think she would feel so broken and guilty about it?"

"I don't…"

"No she would be happy that she had finally gotten what she wanted and only sorry that you had gotten caught in the middle. You're allowed to be happy with me Jacob."

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He really had been suffering over this and only time would help him move on. He shuffled his feet in the dirt and looked between me and the ground. He was at a loss. He could not find the words to explain to me how he felt about the whole thing. Luckily, I already understood how he felt.

I got up from my chair and walked briskly to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and drew him close to me. Our lips touched and I felt the familiar heat spread throughout me. We stayed like that, locked together, until he needed to breathe. I pressed my forehead to his. Jacob's eyes were closed and I could tell our conversation was still on his mind.

"I love you Jacob Black. I would have fallen in love with you no matter what. And there was nothing you could do to make me love Bella enough to stay with her. You forget that with you and I together, we all three get a chance at real happiness. When it was me and Bella, there was little happiness for you and it would have been the same for me if it had been you and Bella. Maybe Bella would have been happy, but I doubt it considering I left her. It must mean I did not love her as whole heartedly as I thought. Now she has a chance to find someone who will love her unconditionally for the rest of her life. She will never have to become immortal, she won't be in danger, and she'll never have to leave her family and friends behind.

"Maybe it seems like an awful thing right now, but in the long run it will all have been for the best." I wrapped my arms tighter around him in reassurance. He sighed and his body relaxed a little more. That meant my words had sunken in and were currently filling him with positive thoughts.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

His hands found my upper arms and moved up to my neck. He pulled me in for a kiss. It was strong and needy and I did everything I could to satisfy whatever that need was. Our one kiss grew into more and more until we seemed to be climbing all over each other. I knew where this was going, but I wasn't sure the garage was the best place. Jacob must have been thinking along the same lines because through large intakes of air he said, "Bedroom…, Edward. My Dad's….gone all day."

I did not care if it looked ridiculous or stereotypical, I grabbed his ass with both hands and lifted him off the ground. He wrapped his legs around my hips and his arms around my neck. As I ran to the house, his lips caressed my forehead, temples, cheeks, and lips so passionately that I was not sure my vampire speed could get us there before my patience wore out.

We made it, however, to his small room, in his small bed where the world ceased to exist and there was only Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. So perfectly matched it was amazing we ever felt anything but love for each other. How I lived for more than one hundred years without this beautiful man was beyond me, but I never wanted to go through it again.

We made love for the second time. It was as amazing as the first time and I knew every time after would be just as amazing. He fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around me and I was lulled into a kind of restfulness by the gentle whisper of his breath on the back of my neck, the thump of his heart, and dreams that were also promises of a future I had not hoped for since I woke up with a frozen heart and a thirst for blood.

o0o0o0o0o

Well, I hope you liked it. I had a great time writing this story and I think it really turned out great. There will be a sequel but I don't yet know when I will get around to starting it. I will make sure to post a notice on this story to let eeryone know!

Let me know what you thought of the ending and/or the work as a whole. Or anything else you would like to comment on. I would love to hear from you!

Thanks to everyone who enjoyed my story!


End file.
